Back in the Legend's Time POV Morrigann
by M0rrigu
Summary: POV de mon point de vue de la fiction "Back In The Legend's Time" écrite par Aude Ailinn Vargynja
1. Back In The Legend

**Bonjour, Bonsoir: c'est selon :)**

Pour ma toute première fan fiction,

(Qui est en fait celle-ci: .net/s/7018579/1/Back_in_the_legends_time réécrite de mon pov: Morrigann ^^)

Je me suis appuyée sur le film "**The King Arthur**" de Antoine Fuqua, tout comme l'auteur de la précédente, gardant le rôle d'Ailinn dans la mienne. Il y a donc de nombreux points communs dans nos deux écrits, pour garder la même histoire. Mais aussi quelques autres scènes auxquelles Ailinn n'avait pas assisté, contrairement à Morrigann.

J'espère que cela vous plaira, car j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à rédiger ma fiction...

**Ps:** Je précise que j'ai reçu l'autorisation de l'auteur (Aude Ailinn Vargynja) avant de réécrire son histoire de mon POV. Ce n'est en rien du plagia. 

Ne pas copier pas son récit, son histoire, sa création sans son autorisation. Merci :)

Bisous Bisous  
>Morri'<p>

**Prologue**

Ma Grand-mère a insisté, lors de ma naissance, le 8 octobre 1990, pour que mes parents me donnent le nom de Morrigann. Un prénom aux origines celtes, tout comme les siennes, et donc, les miennes...

J'ai eu une enfance simple, même si elle n'avait rien de banal ou normal... En effet, je passai mes week-end chez cette Grand-mère qui avait décidé de m'apprendre les bases du druidisme, les plantes, les potions et autres... J'avais également hérité de certains dons d'empathie et de prémonitions qui s'amplifiaient avec le temps.

J'étais hyper active, et capricieuse, mais malgré tout très respectueuse de ma famille. Je passais également beaucoup de temps avec ma cousine, âgée de 3ans de plus que moi: Ailinn. Je dis cousine, mais ce lien datait de très loin, son arrière arrière grand-mère avait épousé mon arrière arrière grand-père, quelque chose dans le genre. Mais nous restions soudées, et inséparables depuis notre plus jeune âge.

L'on nous prenait souvent pour des sœurs, de par notre ressemblance physique: Nous avons toute les deux de longs cheveux roux bien que les siens soient d'une autre gamme de couleur et bien plus longs. Les miens m'arrivent à peine dans le bas du dos. Elle a les yeux de la même couleur que moi: verts. Mais je suis un peu plus grande qu'elle, malgré que je sois plus jeune...

Nous avons aussi une passion commune qui nous fait nous voir très souvent: la reconstitution médiévale. Nous sommes toutes deux combattantes, je ne renoncerais pour rien au monde à monter en lice et croiser le fer avec le clan d'en face... Mais nous ne sommes pas limitées à ça, nous devons également confectionner nos vêtements, passant de l'épée à l'aiguille à coudre, aisément.

Ma passion me venait certainement de ma grand-mère qui me racontait des histoires et des légendes, arthuriennes, en autres. Et qui m'apprenait l'histoire des celtes pour que je connaisse mes origines et

que j'en sois fière.

De par mes connaissances et mes capacités mystiques j'ai toujours été considérée comme "bizarre" et Ailinn avait souvent du prendre ma défense quand on me raillait à l'école primaire à cause de tout ce que je racontais... C'est à la grande école que je compris que je devais me taire à ce sujet pour me faire des ami(e)s...

Mais cessons la présentation ici, vous apprendrez à me connaître en lisant mon récit...


	2. Chapter 1  Notre Monde

_22 septembre, sur un camp médiéval, qui changera notre vie, à jamais..._

Je m'étais réveillée tôt, une fois en médiéval, mon instinct me faisait me lever aux premières lueurs du jour pour ne pas manquer une seule minute de bonheur, cette sensation d'être chez moi et à ma place...

Je me tournai en entendant ma cousine sortir de notre tente et lui sourit chaleureusement alors qu'elle me regardait, un sourcil levé.

**"Alors ça c'est à inscrire sur le calendrier !"** me dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur le crâne de Bedwyr, qui était en train de passer le café.

**"Quoi donc?" **lui demanda-t-il.

**"Que ma cousine soit déjà levée à cette heure-ci!" **lui rétorqua-t-elle, ne cherchant pas à étouffer un bâillement.

**"Ah... Je t'avoue que j'ai été aussi très surpris"** dit-il en riant.

**"Mais faites donc comme si je n'étais pas là!"** clamais-je en boudant.

Je me mis à rire avec Ailinn et Bedwyr alors que celui-ci m'apportait mon café du matin. Nous le bûmes en silence, avant que ma cousine et moi n'allions nous préparer pour la journée.

Malgré la fraîcheur matinale, le soleil commençait déjà à réchauffer ma peau, pendant qu'assise près de la tente, Ailinn me tressait les cheveux. Je portais ma robe préférée, en coton vert surmontée d'un tablier-robe mauve orné de bijoux celtes. Elle était revêtue des mêmes couleurs que moi, mais à l'inverse.

Un peu à l'écart, elle vint me raconter sa fin de soirée, bien étrange:

Un homme mystérieux était venu la retrouver, et après avoir échangé quelques mots sur les effets nocifs de la cigarette, s'était installé près du feu. Elle avait eu la forte impression de connaître cet homme. Peut-être l'avait-elle déjà vu dans l'une de ses visions prémonitoires...

Je n'avais rien entendu, ayant sombré dans un profond sommeil... Ca paraissait franchement bizarre comme histoire en effet... Mais nous ne devions pas en tenir compte, et profiter pleinement d'être enfin sur un camp médiéval.

Nous échangeâmes les rôles et je me mit à lui tresser les cheveux, mais lorsque Braden, un ami commun, sorti de sa tente, de l'autre côté du campement je ne le quittai pas du regard, stoppant momentanément de coiffer ma cousine... C'était le mec le plus gentil et le plus mignon que nous connaissions. Il aimait beaucoup Ailinn, ce nounours, qui mesurait près de 2 mètres quand même... Il était imposant et musclé, mais n'était que douceur et gentillesse. Il ne fallait juste pas le chercher...

**"Tu craque pour ce gars depuis des lustres, tu penses pas qu'il serait temps ..." **commençais-je à insinuer avant que ma cousine ne me coupe:

**"Non, il n'est pas temps!"**

**"Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à te torturer ainsi ? Tu sais, si c'est écrit que tu rencontreras ton âme-sœur, tu le rencontreras point barre!" **m'emballais-je

**"Le jour où je le rencontrerais, je le saurais, et ce n'est pas Braden!"**

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de soupirer bruyamment, elle m'exaspérait quand il s'agissait d'Amour. Tout en ruminant intérieurement, je finissais sa tresse.

Elle se releva pour aller faire un tour sur le marché, mais je n'étais pas motivée à me bouger, préférant rester au campement. J'allai m'installer près de notre ami Braden, histoire de papoter un peu...

**oOoOo**

Ma cousine fit son apparition, accompagnée d'un homme que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer... Braden se dirigea vers, il salua brièvement Ailinn avant de se braquer sur l'homme.

**"Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais le camp n'est pas encore accessible aux touristes" **

**"C'est bon Braden, il m'accompagne, pour porter mes paquets... Je crois que j'ai encore exagéré dans les achats." **justifia-t-elle.

**"Merci pour votre aides, et pour le présent, mais je ne peux décemment pas accepter, donc si vous le permettez, je vais vous rembourser de suite"** continua-t-elle en sortant sa bourse.

**"Je n'accepterais même pas un sous venant de votre part!" **répondit l'homme.

**"Par contre, j'ai un marché à vous proposer"** continua-t-il, alors que ma cousine allait protester.

**"Ah? Et quoi donc?"** lui demanda-t-elle.

**"Le baptême de votre nouvelle lame... Vous gagnez, je vous accorde le droit de me rembourser mais vous me permettez de vous inviter à prendre un verre à la taverne ce soir, avec bien entendu le risque que vous ne veniez pas. Tandis que si je gagne, l'épée est un présent, et nous avons rendez-vous ce soir pour un verre."** rétorqua-t-il comme si c'était logique.

Ailinn alla déposer ses paquets près de la tente, suivie de Braden. Je l'aidai à placer une nouvelle épée à sa ceinture. Son épée était très belle, et plus légère que les nôtres. Elle était décorée de gravures celtiques sur la lame et le pommeau.

Braden, les bras croisés sur le torse, se posa contre le bois de la tente, tandis que l'inconnu s'avançait, en enlevant sa cape, la laissant tomber par terre.

**"Comptez-vous m'affronter ainsi vêtue?" **se ressaisi-t-il.

**"Cela vous pose-t-il problème, Messire?" **répondit l'intéressée.

**"Pas le moins du monde, Ma Dame."**

Il était franchement bizarre ce mec... Mon instinct me disait que c'était lui qui était venu la trouver la veille au soir... J'étais partagée entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires. Il m'inspirait confiance même en même temps, je restais très méfiante...

Pourtant l'homme n'avait rien d'effrayant, il était un peu plus grand que moi, et mince, bien qu'il fut très carré d'épaule. Il avait des yeux aussi bleus que l'azur, un regard empli de douceur, mit en valeur par sa chevelure noire qui lui retombait sur les épaules, tressés un peu n'importe où... Alors que je le détaillais sans me cacher, je senti ses yeux se poser sur moi. Je relevai la tête pour aller planter mon regard en plein dans le sien. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Et mon plexus se mit à me piquer... Alors que je déglutis, il sourit presque imperceptiblement... Non, je ne lui faisais pas confiance, c'était décidé. Je ne l'aimais pas.

Je plaçai Yseult, la première épée de ma cousine, dans son dos, et alors qu'elle tournait son regard vers moi, je lui offris un petit sourire en coin accompagné d'un clin d'œil:

_"Fais lui sa fête à celui-là... J'te fais confiance, cousine!"_

**oOoOo**

Je me tenais à côté de Braden devant la lice, où ma cousine était entrée avec l'Aragorn moderne. Celui-ci attendait qu'Ailinn attaque, l'épée dans ses deux mains, l'air étrangement confiant et à l'aise. Il para le premier coup avec une légèreté surprenante, il bougeait à peine, mais se défendait très bien. Cet homme-là était habitué au combat, ça se voyait, ça se ressentait.

Mon plexus me faisait de plus en plus mal, ça m'aurait presque donné la nausée; alors qu'Ailinn était de plus en plus vive, de plus brutale. Mais elle n'était pas concentrée, ce lui qui lui causa un coup d'épée en plein dans l'estomac. Je vis Braden s'énerver, il ne tenait pas en place. Son côté protecteur ressortait, je devinais qu'il avait envie de rejoindre Ailinn en lice, et massacrer l'adversaire...

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Je callais mes yeux sur elle, sentant mon énergie monter, se faire de plus en plus forte, et je la lui envoyais par épaisse vague. Elle tenait désormais fermement son Yseult, et à deux mains se mit à ruer l'homme de coups, violents et brusques, elle était en rage. Je vis une aura blanche émaner de l'homme alors qu'il parait les coups, comme si Ailinn était une petite fille qui l'attaquait avec un bâton.

Ailinn eut le regard vide, quelques secondes à peine, mais ça permit à l'homme de prendre le contrôle sur elle, il se tenait derrière elle, son épée sous la gorge... Je bouillonnais, mais c'était parce que je ressentais Braden pleinement. Il allait péter un câble, il était proche d'exploser. Une intense colère émanait de lui alors qu'il fixait l'homme, d'un air mauvais. Elle rangea Yseult, mais gardais la nouvelle épée à la main, encore sous le choc.

Elle s'écroula sur son derrière, l'air totalement ailleurs. Suivie de Braden je m'élançais dans la lice:

**"Ailinn, tout va bien?"** je tremblais sous le coup de l'adrénaline.

Elle m'ignora, se tournant vers l'inconnu:

**"Qui es-tu?"** lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

**"Je me nomme Myrddin... Mais on m'a donné bien des noms" **lui répondit-il en la fixant.

**"Ouais c'est ça et moi je m'appelle Guenièvre et elle c'est Lancelot!"** siffla Braden

**"Ce soir, rendez-vous à la taverne, je vous expliquerais tout, et répondrais à vos questions... Ma chère Ailinn, je vous en conjure, venez ce soir... Avec vos compagnons."** dit-il en nous désignant d'un signe de tête.

**"Je... Je ne sais pas... Maintenant excusez-moi, mais je me sens à plat, j'ai besoin de repos"** déclara ma cousine, avant de se lever et de repartir vers le campement.

J'échangeais un regard avec Braden, qui bouillonnait toujours intérieurement, et lui signifia de retourner avec moi de notre côté, avec les autres médiévistes.


	3. Chapter 2 Rencontre avec Notre Destinée

A peine arrivée, la petite Cara me sauta dessus:

**"Morri, Morri!"**

Je lui souris chaleureusement, passant mon bras autours de son épaule. Elle était toute mignonne, les cheveux blonds comme les blés et les yeux bruns aux reflets ambrés. Elle me posa tout un tas de question sur les plantes médicinales, je me sentais comme ma grand-mère lorsqu'elle me donnait des leçons sur le même thème...

Ailinn nous rejoint, mais je me concentrai sur ce que je racontais à Cara pour ne pas assaillirai ma cousine de questions.

La journée passa à une vitesse fulgurante, il était déjà l'heure de souper. Ailinn était à ma droite, et Braden en face de moi. Tout en mangeant nous nous échangions des regards pour voir qui de nous deux parleraient en premier à Ailinn de tout ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment...

**"Bon, OK, l'un des deux se décide à poser LA question, parce que votre échange mental commence à me taper sur la système!"** grogna l'intéressée

Braden entreprit de lui répondre, alors que je lui fis les gros yeux - _Mais tais-toi..._ -

**"Que comptes-tu faire"** lui demanda-t-il, en m'ignorant.

**"J'ai fait un marché, je n'ai donc pas le choix, nous irons écouter ce que ce taré a à nous dire, et ensuite bye bye Messire Merlin!"** décida-t-elle.

**"Ta fierté te perdra un jour"** commenta Braden.

**"Ah parce que tu n'aurais pas agis pareil peut-être... C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité!" **m'offusquais-je.

**"Quand?" **continuais-je en fixant Ailinn

**"Ce soir, comme il nous la demandé, quand il fera nuit... Je préfère attendre que tout le monde soit occupé, et évite de nous déranger!"**

Ma cousine, c'était une dirigeante. Une chef de file. Je l'admirais lorsqu'elle prenait les choses en main, décidée à suivre son instinct. Dans ces cas-là, il ne valait mieux pas la contredire. C'était une chef dans l'âme.

**"Tu aurais fait un fameux chef de clan!"** ricana Braden comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

**"Ce Myrddin ... Il est puissant, durant votre combat j'ai sentis son pouvoir m'effleurer la peau, c'était bizarre, comme une aura bienfaitrice, mais de laquelle il faut se méfier tout de même. Il m'a filé la chair de poule, j'avais l'impression déconcertante d'être en face..."** déclarais-je en repensant au combat qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

J'entendis la grosse voix de Braden commenter ce que je venais de dire, mais je ne l'écoutais pas, revoyant la scène défiler devant mes yeux. Mais ma cousine me sortit de ma torpeur:

**"Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu crois que ce gars, un peu dérangé soit dit en passant, soit Myrddin... Le vrai et unique Myrddin? Celui de la légende? Arthur et tout le tralala?"**

Et pourquoi pas? Ça se pourrait tout à fait. Il était puissant, c'était un sorcier, je le sentais, je le savais... Ca paraissait fou comme idée, mais je commençais à m'en persuader. Non. C'était débile, je me sentais honteuse d'y avoir pensé, et fixait intensément mon assiette. Pour ne pas croiser le regard inquisiteur de ma cousine.

Le jour avait fait place à la nuit désormais, et j'essayais de m'occuper tant bien que mal en attendant l'heure de rejoindre Ailinn et Braden, et nous mettre en route afin de retrouver Myrddin.

Vingt-trois heures... C'était le moment. J'allais vite me changer, enfilant simplement un pantalon en dessous de ma robe, car le temps s'était rafraîchit, m'emmitouflant également dans ma longue cape.

**"Très classe Ailinn" **complimenta Braden à l'attention de la gothique celtique. Elle était habillée tout de noir, seules ses bottes ressortaient.

**"Je te remercie... t'es pas mal non plus sapé comme un sombre vagabond"** ricana-t-elle.

**"Merci pour moi"** commentais-je, puisqu'ils m'ignoraient.

**"Vous êtres resplendissante Ô grande druidesse Morrigann"** se rattrapa Braden, alors qu'Ailinn et moi éclations de rire.

**"Bon et si nous allions rencontrer Merlin l'enchanteur?"** dit ma cousine d'un ton amusé. Mais ça ne m'amusait pas, ça n'avait rien de drôle...

Nous pénétrâmes dans la taverne, et d'instinct mon regard se dirigea vers un homme encapuchonné, installé au fond, la pipe au bec. Myrddin. Alors que nous nous rapprochions, il montra son visage et nous sourit sincèrement tout en nous invitant à nous installer à ses côtés.

**"Myrddin, si tel est bien votre nom, que nous voulez-vous?" ** attaqua Ailinn.

**"Jeunes gens, ne vous hâtez point à connaître les raisons de cette entrevue, cela ne nous mènerait pas très loin"** répondit-il.

**"Bien, mais venez en aux faits, et rapidement, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient"** répliqua Braden en mode "Ours", les bras croisés sur le torse.

Je fixais l'homme, tentant de forcer les portes de son esprit, de savoir ce à quoi il pensait, qui il était réellement... Mais son esprit était bien protégé de plusieurs barrières psychiques. Mes doutes s'envolèrent, cet homme était un sorcier ou un magicien très puissant. Bien plus que je ne le serai jamais.

**"Bien! Mon nom est Myrddin, comme je vous l'ai dit, cher Ailinn, je vis depuis bien trop longtemps, dans l'attente de ce jour. Et permettez-moi, ma chère, de vous dire que ce soir, je ne regrette rien. Depuis maintenant 16 siècles, j'attends que la prophétie se réalise."**

_Hein? XVI siècles? Mais c'est du délire... Un homme vit à peine septante voir quatre-vingts ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte...?_

**"Après la mort de tous les Chevaliers, et l'abandon de la Bretagne aux ennemis, une prophétie est arrivée tout droit des Thuatha Dé Danann, révélant qu'un jour lointain, une guerrière des temps nouveaux, Bretonne elle-même, reviendrait sur ses terres et changerait la face du monde"** continua-t-il alors que je ne perdais pas un mot de ce qu'il racontait.

**"Avec le temps, les anciennes traditions se sont perdues, les héros d'antan sont devenus des légendes, des mythes, des contes de fée qu'on raconte aux enfants pour qu'ils dorment sans cauchemar la nuit. Les prophéties elle-même se sont envolées, et bientôt tout cela ne fut plus rien d'autre que des racontars de vieux fous. J'ai donc décidé qu'il était de mon devoir de Druide, d'attendre cette jeune fille et de la guider vers son destin"**

**"Vous avez attendu 16 siècles?"** ces paroles m'échappèrent malgré moi.

**"Oui, jeune druidesse, j'ai attendu, jusqu'à, il y a de cela 24 années" **et son regard se posa sur Ailinn, désormais âgée de 24ans.

**"Qu'avons-nous avoir la dedans?" **lui demanda-t-elle

**"Mais enfin, Ailinn, ne comprend tu vraiment pas? C'est nous... Enfin c'est Toi!"** lui fis-je remarquer, ailleurs.

**"Dame Morrigann, il s'agit de vous aussi..."** me reprit-il, me faisant sourire béatement.

J'avais donc un but dans ma vie, moi, qui durant mon adolescence avait longtemps ruminé l'idée que je n'aurais jamais du naître, que je n'avais rien à foutre sur Terre. Et ça a empiré à la mort de ma grand-mère, lorsque j'étais à peine âgée de 11ans et demi...

Il continua:

**"La prophétie mentionne également, que cette princesse guerrière, née Bretonne, serait accompagnée de sa jeune sœur, prêtresse. Qu'à elles deux, elles réunifieraient les deux Bretagne, et ..."**

**"Et quoi?"** le poussa Ailinn

**"Et qu'elles donneraient naissance à la nouvelle lignée de guerriers celtes" **finit-il, me faisant frissonner

**"De la, la légende du retour du Roi..."** dis-je malgré moi

**"Non mais rendez-vous compte de ce que vous racontez, bon sang! Une prophétie qui prédirait que Moi et Ma cousine, qui en fait est une cousine très lointaine, serions des genres de guerrières millénaires aux pouvoirs dévastateurs, réincarnées, en attendant le jour de mes 24 ans, afin de retourner dans le passé, pour protéger des mecs, qui soit dit en passant n'ont peut-être jamais existé, et tout cela en se faisant engrosser et rentrer à la maison comme si de rien n'était, pour et je cite: Le grand retour du Roi et le sauvetage du monde? On n'est où là, dans le Seigneur des Anneaux? Légolas and co' vont se joindre à nous pour partir en quête d'un monde meilleur? "** s'énerva Ailinn à voix basse.

Dans le fond, elle avait raison. C'était totalement fou! Nous, donner naissance à de futurs guerriers, ayant pour père des chevaliers légendaires... Que nous ne connaissions même pas! N'ayant aucune certitude de leur existence...

**"Ailinn ... Tout ceci n'est pas un jeu, c'est la réalité. Tu es ce que j'attends depuis des siècles!"** s'enquit l'homme.

**"Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez!"** répliqua Ailinn

**"Dans les rêves qui bercent tes nuits, ne vois-tu pas des scènes qui te paraissent plus que réelle? N'as-tu pas la sensation de ne pas appartenir à ce monde ? Ne ressens-tu pas cette nostalgie envahir ton être quand tu te réveilles le matin avec encore ces images en tête ? Et les visions, cher Ailinn, pense tu seulement qu'elles ne sont que le fruit de ton imagination?"** déclara Myrddin, sévèrement.

**"Comment savez-vous pour les rêves et les visions?"** dit-elle, l'air de s'être prit une énorme claque.

Il en savait vraiment beaucoup ce vieux fou... Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'Ailinn vivait, et voyait lors de ses visions? Moi même je devais attendre qu'elle veuille m'en parler pour en prendre connaissance...

**"Je te connais, Ailinn, je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même! Je conçois que pour l'instant tu te sentes perdue, Ailinn, je peux le lire dans ton regard mais... Crois-tu en la destinée?"** conclut-il.

**"Je ne sais plus en quoi je crois... je ne sais plus qui je suis, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là, à vous écouter déblatérer tout ça!"**

**"Je vais te dire pourquoi tu es là! Tu es là parce que tu as un pouvoir en toi, Ailinn. Un pouvoir que tu ne t'expliques pas, mais qui pourtant, est bien là, au fond de toi. Un pouvoir que tu as ressenti toute ta vie. Tu sais que tu n'as jamais été une jeune fille comme les autres, et ce sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, mais tu le sais!" **finit-il avant de fixer intensément ma cousine, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Elle eut l'air absent durant un moment, je la scrutais à la recherche d'une quelconque réaction. J'aurais parié tout ce que je possédais qu'elle était en train d'avoir une vision... J'attendais que ça passe et qu'elle revienne parmi nous... Il ne fallait pas l'interrompre dans ces cas-là, tout comme on ne réveille jamais un somnambule. Lorsqu'elle revint enfin à la réalité, elle se leva:

**"Bien, Messire Myrddin, que devons-nous faire?"**

**" Je suis heureux de constater que vous semblez vous rendre compte de la situation, Ailinn."** il fit face à ma cousine, en se levant.

J'étais perdue, larguée. Et mon avis à moi, il ne compte pas? Je n'avais aucune envie de m'empêtrer dans une histoire aussi dingue... Je tenais bien trop à ma vie actuelle, aussi banale et routinière soit-elle!

**"Ce soir la pleine lune sera à son apogée à exactement 1h46', je vous prierais de vous hâter à prendre ce dont vous aurez besoin une fois passé la porte temporelle. Nous nous retrouverons dans une heure à l'orée de la forêt, près du puits. Ne soyez pas en retard les enfants, c'est ce soir ou jamais!"**

C'était pure folie... Il allait nous envoyer je ne sais où, comme par magie? Mais il était cinglé ce mec! Je ne savais plus quoi penser, je ne savais pas quoi dire...

**oOoOo**


	4. Chapter 3 Retour vers le passé

Nous retournâmes à notre tente pour se préparer. Ne sachant quoi embarquer avec nous, je pris plus d'affaire que de raison: mon arc, mes flèches, mes plantes et mes herbes - médicinales ou non -, une lanterne, quelques bougies et couvertures. Quant à Ailinn, elle n'emportait qu'une tenue de rechange, de quoi manger et boire, ses deux haches ainsi que ses épées...

Pendant que nous préparions nos paquetâges, nous nous échangeâmes quelques regards lourds de questions. Je me décidai enfin à articuler:

**"Ailinn? Que va-t-il nous arriver là bas...?"**

**"Seul les dieux le savent... Les dieux savent toujours tout!"** dit-elle avec ironie

**"Tu voyage léger à ce que je vois" **lança Ailinn à l'attention de Braden qui venait de faire irruption.

**"Je ne viens pas."** déclara calmement notre ami.

**"Bien, c'est ta décision"** décida Ailinn, alors que la peur s'emparait de moi.

**oOoOo**

Nous nous rendîmes au point de rendez-vous, d'un pas rapide. Lorsqu'il arriva, il nous conduisit en pleine forêt. J'adorais les longues balades en pleine nature sauvage. J'étais à mon aise dans ce milieu, bien que ce soir, ça n'arrivait pas à me rassurer... Je fermais un peu les yeux me laissant guider par les bruits de pas de ma cousine et les jurons de Braden. Ce n'était décidément par leur élément!

Après quelques longues minutes, nous nous arretâmes dans une clairière, complètement dégagée, encerclée d'herbes hautes, comme si l'endroit avait été défraîchit il n'y a pas longtemps. Le ciel était noir et serti d'étoiles. Nous étions éclairés uniquement par l'immense pleine lune... C'était magnifique.

**"Très bien, je vous suggère de dire au revoir à votre ami, c'est l'heure."** dit Merlin, sobrement.

**"Vous avez intérêt à revenir saines et sauves, toute les deux. Sinon je vous jure que j'irai botter le cul de tous les druides de ce monde pour venir vous chercher par la peau des fesses!"** dit l'intéressé en donnant l'accolade à Ailinn

**"Tu vas aussi me manquer, Braden!"** souffla-t-elle

Il se tourna vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. J'avais envie de rester comme ça, près de lui. Mais même lui n'arrivait à me rassurer, j'étais terrifiée. Je voulais qu'Ailinn change d'avis et décrète que nous resterions ici. Car je ne la laisserait pas partir sans la suivre, mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Braden me lâcha en nous disant:

**"Prenez soin l'une de l'autre, soyez solidaire, et revenez vite."**

Ailinn et moi nous avançames comme une seule personne vers Myrddin. Vers notre destin.  
>Il nous regarda fièrement, l'une après l'autre, tandis que, masquant mon inquiétude je tournais mon regard vers ma cousine, faisant naître un regard complice. Elle était là. Tout irait bien.<p>

**"Ailinn, prenez votre épée je vous prie, ne la lâchez sous aucun prétexte, et vous Sage Morrigann, tenez la main de votre cousine... Tenez la comme si votre vie en dépendait"** cette déclaration fit redoubler ma peur.

**"Brandissez votre épée Guerrière, que la lune reflète dans la lame sa splendeur"** je saisis la main de ma cousine, j'étais terrifiée:

**"Tha gra ' dh agam ort"** lui soufflais-je en lui serrant la main.

Myrddin retira son épée de son fourreau et la brandit vers le ciel, commençant une étrange incantation:

_"De réir neamh agus talamh,_

_Máthair bandia,_

_Myrddin dom, do sheirbhíseach,_

_Impím ort a oscailt an doras ama,_

_Mar sin, go bhfuil an tuar thagann fíor..."_

Le sorcier n'eut même pas le temps de finir qu'un vent chaud montait, nous encerclait, faisant virvolter nos chevelures flamboyantes. Ce n'était pas une simple brise, tant que nous eûmes du mal à rester debout, secouée de tous les côtés. Mon plexus semblait en feu, j'avais terriblement mal, autant que peur. J'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir, j'avais envie d'hurler, de pleurer, de lâcher Ailinn et de me précipiter dans les bras de Braden.

Il fallait que j'expulse toute cette énergie, j'hurlais du plus fort que je pouvais, presque guturallement, alors que toute mon énergie explosait, sortant de moi dans une gerbe lumineuse.

**"Laochraaccomplish do cinniúint Bí victorious... Dul Bealtaine na déithe leat"** finit Merlin, alors que je perdais connaissance.


	5. Chapter 4 Un accueil hors du commun

J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi sur un sol de cailloux... Mon dos me faisait très mal.

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, mon corps réclamait encore des heures de sommeil. J'avais l'esprit encore tout embué. Je marmonai des sons incompréhensibles en regardant tout autour de moi. J'étais à même la terre, en plein milieu de nulle part. Je me demandais sérieusement qu'est ce qu'on faisait là, où nous avions attérit...

Le soleil était déjà levé, mais l'air était encore très humide, la rosée nous entourait. Il ne devait pas être plus de 8h du matin. Un feu était déjà allumé non loin de nous. J'ignorais qui l'avais allumé, même si cela impliquait que nous n'avions pas été seules depuis que nous avions sombrés.

Nous avions dormi à la belle étoile, certainement les ravages de l'hypocras. Je me levai, trop vite, et fut prise d'une chute de tension. Je me penchai légèrement vers l'avant en attendant que ça passe. Un vent frais se leva, il fit s'emmêler mes cheveux, et un frisson me parcouru . J'avais froid.

Je ne pus réprimer un soupir en regardant vers le feu. J'allai m'assoir à côté du foyer, trainant les pieds. Je m'installais en ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, calant mon menton sur mes bras qui les entourraient. Je regardai autours de moi. J'essayais de ne pas avoir peur... Je réfléchissais à du cent à l'heure.

_Bon... Mes derniers souvenirs sont, Ailinn, moi et Myrddin dans une fôret alors que ce vieux fou baragouinait je ne sais quoi... Et nous voilà ici... On est où? Que s'est-il passé?_

Je me mit à trembler, le stress s'emparrait de moi. J'ouvris ma sacoche à la recherche de cigarettes, pas moyen de mettre la main dessus. Je me persuadais qu'elles devaient être dans celle d'Ailinn ainsi que mon gsm, que je ne trouvais pas non plus.

J'avais l'impression de ne pas être chez moi. Si c'était un mauvais rêve, je voulais me réveiller à tout prix. Ouvrir les yeux, dans la tente avec ma cousine à côté de moi, en sortir et voir nos compagnons s'activer en vue d'une journée médiévale...

Le stress laissa place à la peur. J'étais terrifiée, comme lorsqu'enfant, je perdais ma mère au détours d'un rayon au supermarché. Je me mettais en boule et pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'un employé me tombe dessus et me demande le nom de mes parents pour faire l'appel. Ma mère réapparaissait subitement, et tout s'illuminait. Je me jetais dans ses bras, et mon calvaire finissait...

Mais je n'étais plus une petite fille de quatre ans, et je n'avais pas perdu ma mère dans un supermarché. J'étais une jeune adulte paumée en pleine fôret après avoir passé la soirée à discuter, ou plutôt à écouter parler, un vieux fou à lier dans une taverne de fortune sur un camps médiéval. Il nous avait amené dans la foret et mes souvenirs s'arrêtaient là...

J'entendis Ailinn se remuer, gémir. J'étais contente qu'elle était avec moi, je n'étais pas totalement seule. Sa présence me rassurait. Peut-être se souvenait-elle d'autre chose, que j'avais loupé...

Un cri de faucon retentit et je la vis sursauter. Elle s'assit d'un bon et regardais autours d'air, l'air perdu.

**"Tu ferais bien de venir te mettre près du feu, tu vas attraper la crève..."** Lui conseillais-je. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire, essayant du mieux que je pouvais de ne pas laisser mes lèvres trembler, non pas de froid, mais de terreur. J'avais envie de pleurer, et malgré tout, le ton doux de ma voix me surprit. Je ne voulais pas montrer mon angoisse à ma cousine, il fallait que je me montre rassurante. C'était ma manière à moi de me coincer derrière un garde-fous et de ne pas céder à la panique.

**"Où sommes-nous?"** me demanda-t-elle.  
>Elle était aussi perdue que moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer en secouant la tête. Mon Dieu, nous sommes perdues. Ou folles. Bloquées dans le même délire...<p>

**"Tu ne te rappelles pas?"** tentons quand même de voir si elle en sait plus que moi...

**"Si... Jusqu'à un certain moment. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ça marcherait réellement..."**

Myrddin avait-il donc réussi? Il nous avait réellement renvoyées dans le passé? Je me contrôlais du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas me mettre à trembler. Entre-temps, le ciel s'était couvert de gros nuages gris, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée assise, dans mes pensées.

Ailinn me rejoint.

**"Tu es levée depuis longtemps?"**

J'hasardais une réponse, pour ne pas à avoir à lui expliquer mon inquiétude.

**"Peut-être dix minutes avant toi!"** Ce n'était pas crédible, mais ça lui suffirait...

**"Le feu, c'est toi qui l'a fait?"**

**"Non, il brûlait déjà à mon réveil."** Mon regard se perdit dans les flammes qui dansaient dans le foyer... Je me reposais encore les mêmes questions... Ruminant intérieurement.

**"Que devons nous faire maintenant... à ton avis?" **demandais-je à Ailinn.

On n'avait aucune instruction, aucun indice. Devait-on retrouver les chevaliers directement? Existaient-ils seulement réellement? Si oui, à quoi ressemblaient-ils? Tant de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête...

Je m'imaginais Lancelot, grand et basé, le regard azur et les cheveux blonds lui tombant sur les épaules. Le genre d'homme qui rassure par un simple regard, et sur qui on a envie de se jeter au moindre sourire... Bon, on les retrouve ces chevaliers?

**"Je crains que nous devions nous débrouiller seules...J'imagine que maintenant, nous allons aller trouver les Sarmates et Arthur..."** me coupa ma cousine, dans mes fantasmes!

J'espèreais qu'ils existaient, et qu'on allait les retrouver facilement. Que le sorcier responsable de notre voyage temporel n'étais pas un sadique... Je les imaginais, dignes et fiers, sur leurs montures... Tuant l'ennemi sans aucun remord, tels des Anges guerriers...

**"Arthur et ses chevaliers ... Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire! C'est dingue!"** un rire nerveux sortit malgré moi... Toutes ces légendes que j'ai pu lire à leur sujet! Et nous allons les rencontrer... C'est encore mieux que dans mes rêves d'enfants les plus fous...

Je passais le plus clair de mon temps libre, dans le salon à côté de ma mère, le nez plongés dans mes livres d'histoires de chevaliers, de princesses. Ou je regardais en boucle le dessin-animé sur le roi Arthur, et excalibur... Le vieux Merlin avec sa longue barbe blanche et sa toge bleue...

Nous avions rencontré le dit Merlin, et il était totalement différent de mon dessin animé...

On se décida à se bouger, nous remballions nos couvertures dans nos sacs de voyage, et ne sachant quelle direction prendre, nous nous sommes aventurées vers le Nord, instinctivement. Nous devions nous rendre au mur d'Hadrien pour espérer les croiser. Nous ne savions pas trop, voire pas du tout, du quel côté de ce mur nous nous trouvions, mais peu importe, le danger était partout. Je n'arrivais pas à intégrer cette idée de danger dans mon esprit. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, pour m'éviter de céder à la panique, et de me foutre en boule en pleurant comme quand j'étais petite fille, car personne ne viendrait m'aider si je me mettais dans un tel état, et personne ne pourrait arranger la situation.

Des plaines à perte de vue, la foret tout autour de nous... Le paysage se limitait à ça. C'était simple, mais magnifique. Des tons différents de verts se partageaient la vision, les arbres dont la cimes semblait atteindre le ciel, des bosquets qui groullaient certainement de rongeurs, l'herbe humide qui semblait étoilée... Et cette odeur de nature sauvage qui m'emplissait... J'aurais pu m'assoir sur un gros rocher et admirer ce qui m'entourrait durant une bonne partie de la journée. De notre temps, il ne restait plus grand chose de ce genre. Tout était contaminé par la ville, le macadam et la pollution... Depuis le plus jeune âge, Ailinn et moi passions des après-midi à balader dans les bois près de chez sa grand-mère, où nous nous inventions des histoires de fées et de princesses... J'ai toujours été très portée sur la nature, même si je détestais le camping. Je n'aimais pas à avoir à renoncer à mon lit douillet après une longue journée.

Les seules fois où mon père avait osé m'en priver, en partant camper, cela tournait toujours mal. Je finissais toujours par faire un caprice pour que l'on retourne au plus vite à la maison, que je puisse me taper devant une cassette, mon bol de céréales sur les genoux à révasser confortablement installée entre des coussins disposés dans notre canapé.

Je n'avais rien d'une aventurière, et même si j'aimais le médiéval, un week-end de temps en temps durant la saison me suffisait amplement. Je n'aurais jamais voulu y rester plus longtemps, c'était trop différent de mon mode de vie quotidien.

Sortant de mes pensées, je remarquais une étrange brume très fine qui rasait le sol... Mon plexus me faisait mal, ce qui indiquait une activité magique importante... Cela m'inquiétait, mais ma cousine n'avait pas l'air de ressentir la même chose, elle avait l'air confiante. Elle avait toujours ce regard sur d'elle que j'admirais, elle me rassurait sans un mot, rien qu'à la regarder je me disais que tout allait bien, que tout irait toujours bien, tant qu'elle était à mes côtés.

Et puis, je me remis à penser aux Chevaliers...

**"Et qu'allons-nous leur dire sur nous? Ils vont bien nous poser des questions à un moment! Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur raconter? ... Et puis, si on croise d'autre gens... Des Romains par exemple... Ils vont trouver ça louche, deux femmes qui se baladent comme ça!"**

Oui, je commençais à angoisser, j'ai toujours été une stressée... Je ne voulais pas qu'on s'attire des problèmes si loin de chez nous... Et les chevaliers allaient nous prendre pour des folles si on leur racontait la vérité... Je comptais sur Ailinn pour me rassurer, comme à son habitude.

**"Nous leur dirons simplement la vérité"** me dit-elle avec assurance.

_Non mais j'y crois pas! C'est la meilleure ça! Mais... elle a perdu la tête ou quoi? _

**"Oh! OK, donc nous sommes des voyageuse du temps, on vient directement du XXIe siècle, enchantée!"** je ne pus m'empêcher d'être sarcastique, je n'étais pas énervée, j'étais angoissée. Ce qui provoque le même résultat chez moi, je suis très irritable...

**"Ne soit pas bête! Nous dirons que nous cherchons le Mur d'Hadrien."** me dit-elle, plus sérieusement... Oui mais, si ils nous demandent pourquoi? Je lui lançais un regard dubitatif:

"**Mais encore?"**

**"Bon d'accord, il faut que nous réfléchissions à une histoire à raconter!" **

Sa réponse me rassura un peu. Nous n'allions pas nous aventurer à l'aveuglette, c'était déjà ça.

**oOoOo**

Je commençais à avoir mal aux jambes, nous marchions depuis longtemps, ou pas, en fait... Mais je m'essoufflais très vite à raison d'une bonne vingtaine de cigarettes par jour... Aïe! Mon plexus... Je me concentrai sur la source magique responsable de cette alerte, et conclut qu'elle provenait de la forêt...

Ailinn s'était stoppée, elle aussi, cherchant d'où venait ce qu'elle ressentait... Je lui murmurais:

**"Laisse... Je m'en charge"** la voix étouffée, par une énergie intense qui m'oppressait... de l'intérieur. J'étais d'une puissance surprenante, inhabituelle. Ca me brulait la gorge, comme si j'allais régurgiter des trombes de flammes et d'éclairs.

Je laissais s'échapper cette masse d'énergie, en fermant les yeux, et dirigea le flux. Je ne faisais qu'un avec cette puissance invisible, je me sentais flotter, tout mon corps semblait s'enflammer. Mon énergie se disperssait comme un halo tout autour de nous, je le ressentais comme immense.

**"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ici, nos pouvoirs se sont décuplés..."** ma cousine avait compris que j'étais concentrée, et elle ne me répondit pas pour ne pas me faire perdre le fil.

Je frôlais ma cousine avant de me diriger vers la foret, sondant chaque arbre à la recherche d'un quelconque spectre énergétique. Et soudain, ce fut le choc. Je me stoppai net. Quelqu'un doté d'un immense pouvoir se cachait, juste en face de nous...

Cette personne était extrêmement puissante, bien plus que nous deux réunies et une aura écarlate s'en dégageait.

**"Là!"** lui indiquais-je en ouvrant les yeux

**"Où?" **me demanda-t-elle... Forcément, elle ne m'avait pas suivi.

**"Juste en face"**

Une ombre sortit des arbres, face à nous, au moment où nous nous avancions.

**"Merlin"** souffla ma cousine...

Je n'aimais pas cet homme, que ce soit dans le passé ou dans notre époque. Je n'étais pas des plus enchantées de sa présence. Mais c'était lui qui nous avait envoyé ici, c'était donc normal qu'il se montre. J'espère qu'il nous aidera un peu plus que la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, malgré qu'il ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Je ne lui avais rien demandé, moi. Je n'avais jamais souhaité être renvoyée XVI siècle avant ma naissance dans je ne sais quel but farfelus...

**oOoOo**

Nous avions marché toute la matinée, sans obstacles et sans problèmes jusque maintenant. Cela ne se passait pas trop mal finalement. Mais je gardais en tête que nous n'avions toujours pas trouvé Arthur et ses compagnons... Le fait d'avoir croisé Myrddin m'avait quand même rassuré, nous avions pris une bonne décision, peu importe la galère dans laquelle nous nous étions embarquées. Il n'avait rien avoir avec l'homme que nous avions rencontré dans notre époque, mais il semblait quand même au courant du pourquoi de notre venue, et semblait nous avoir attendu. Il nous avait suivies depuis notre arrivée, mais ma peur m'avait coupé de toute perception.

J'avais très faim, et nous marchions depuis des heures sans s'être arrêtée. Je rêvais de m'étaler dans l'herbe, et de ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que j'aie retrouvé toutes mes forces. J'étais trop faible que pour que mon ventre gargouille, mais je le savais totalement vide. Mon estomac me faisait souffrir, toute l'acidité qu'il cogitait alors qu'il n'avait rien à digérer me faisait avoir des relans âcres.

La réplique de ma cousine m'apparut comme un rayon de soleil d'été:

**"On fait une pause? Histoire de se reposer un peu et de manger quelque chose..."**

Si je n'avais pas été aussi épuisée, j'aurais sautillé de contentement. Mais je ne lui répondis même pas, au bout du rouleau.

Dans un dernier effort, nous nous sommes installées à l'orée du bois. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir de lourds nuages noirs, on était à l'abri en dessous des arbres, mais il fallait quand même allumer un feu. Une fois celui-ci allumé, nous nous posâmes enfin pour manger... Du pain et de la viande sèche. En temps normal, je n'en raffolais pas, mais j'étais affamée. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlée durant ce piètre repas. Je remerciais mentalement les forces du ciel et de la terre de pouvoir enfin me reposer.

Malgré ce contentement, j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment... Je m'attendais à ce que quelque chose d'incongru nous tombe dessus à tout moment, je tentais de ne pas céder à la panique en me répétant qu'Ailinn était là, que Myrddin n'était certainement pas loin, et que nous étions armées. Un craquement se fit entendre à une quinzaine de mètres de nous. Je fus prise de panique, je posais encore mes yeux sur ma cousine, et je sus qu'elle vit à quel point j'avais peur. Alors qu'elle empoignait sa hache, je sortis doucement la dague que je portais à la ceinture, ce qui avait provoqué le craquement se rapprochait de nous... Cette "chose" mesurait moins de deux mètres, je pouvais le ressentir. Et cela n'avait rien d'un animal. Je ressentais une pointe d'étonnement qui en émanait, et de curiosité aussi. Mais c'était sur ses gardes, prêt à attaquer s'il le fallait.

Alors que ce n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous, je ressentis que c'était un homme. Je me figeais, ressentant les vibrations d'une épée.

**"Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici?"** nous interrogea l'homme, d'une voix lasse

**"On mange, ça se voit pas?"** répondit du tac au tac ma cousine, l'air sur d'elle

**"Ne fais pas la maline, petite! Lève-toi! Doucement... Et lâche ta hache ou tu pourras dire au revoir à ta main!"** menaça l'homme

Pour ne pas changer, j'étais complètement flippée. Mais si cet homme avait osé faire du mal à Ailinn, je le lui aurait fait regretter... peu importe ce que cela m'en aurait coûté!

Elle lâcha doucement son arme, et sans aucun geste brusque, se releva. Je la suivis du regard, et je savais que je devais avoir une tête de merlan, les yeux écarquillés... Je ne prêtais aucune attention à l'homme, j'étais obnubilée par ma cousine. Elle non plus ne se retournait pas...

**"D'où venez-vous ?"** nous questionna-t-il

**"Nous venons de la Côté"** réplique Ailinn

**"Mensonge!"** grogna l'homme

J'allais céder à une grise d'angoisse. Je sentis une goutte de sueur couler le long de ma colonne vertébrale, tout mon corps tremblait. Les larmes se mirent à me monter aux yeux... J'étais prète à fondre en larmes d'un instant à l'autre... Je plongeais mes yeux dans ceux de ma cousine pour tenter de retrouver un peu de courage... Je sentis une énergie aussi pure que puissante émaner du sol et s'accumuler à celle d'Ailinn, elle était maintenant à bloc...

_"Morri... A mon signal, tu m'enverras ta dague, tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas."_

Son esprit parlait au mien, comme si nous nous parlions de vive voix...

_"Maintenant!"_

Je lui envoyais ma dague d'un mouvement brusque, sans réfléchir et sans vraiment viser, elle se retourna brusquement vers l'homme, saisissant ma dague au vol, frappa l'épée de notre agresseur tout en lui décochant un coup de pied vraiment bien placé. Elle continua malgré tout de le menacer avec mon arme, alors qu'il la fusillait du regard. Je sentis une colère terrible émaner de cet homme, un sentiment de rage intense. J'eus du mal à suivre la scène, tant ma cousine avait été rapide, mais désormais les rôles étaient inversés.

Ma cousine lâcha la dague et tomba à genoux. Je me jetais vers elle, ignorant totalement l'inconnu, et la retint juste avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Je jetais un regard noir à l'inconnu qui avait l'air comme pétrifié. J'étais en colère contre lui, il était sortit de nulle part et nous avais menacé comme si nous étions des ennemies.

Je n'aimais pas le regard de cet homme, d'un noir profond, presque vide. Je le jugeais certainement un peu vite, mais il ne m'inspirait aucune sympathie. Il me dépassait à peine, une épaisse barbe grisonnante lui bouffait litérallement le visage, bien qu'il avait l'air encore jeune. Ses cheveux bruns mis-longs étaient tressés de part et d'autres, et lui collaient sur le front. Il avait l'air musclé et vif, mais malgré tout ma cousine avait eu raison de lui.


	6. Chapter 5 Les légendaires Chevaliers

Je jetais un regard noir à l'inconnu qui avait l'air comme pétrifié.

**"Vous... Vous comptez m'aider ou rester là, l'air bête à nous regarder?"** lui lançais-je hors de moi. Mon côté protecteur ressortait, ignorant le danger que signifiait agresser verbalement ce type. J'étais en rage, j'avais envie de lui arracher les yeux.

**"Je ... euh, oui, je vais vous aider à la porter et vous conduire à notre campement."** me déclara-t-il, étonné de mon audace. Mais je restais persuadée qu'il cachait quelque chose...

**"Quel est son nom?"** me demanda-t-il, ma cousine dans les bras.

"**Ailinn. C'est ma cousine, moi, c'est Morrigann." **lâchais-je, froidement.

Je me retins de continuer par des sarcasmes du type: merci pour votre chaleureux accueil!

**"Je me nomme Tristan ... euh..."**

Quoi qu'il ait eu envie de dire, je m'en fichais éperdument. C'était de sa faute si Ailinn s'était évanouie, c'est lui qui nous avait agressées. Je lui en voulais terriblement. Mais il pourrait nous être utile pour la suite. Nous continuâmes à marcher, dans le silence le plus complet. Je ne quittais pas Ailinn du regard. Des gouttes perlaient sur son front, au niveau de son nez et de son menton.

Nous arrivâmes sur le dit campement, où quatre hommes étaient assis autour du feu. Deux autres étaient un peu à l'écart et discutaient en grignotant. Ils nous regardèrent débarquer, Ailinn dans les bras de Tristan, et moi qui les suivaient essayant d'avoir l'air fière et confiante malgré tout.

Mon regard se posa sur un homme, qui se trouvait près du feu. Il avait une crinière de tresses et de dreads de couleur châtain, qui tombaient sur ses larges épaules. Il paraissait grand. Malgré un visage rond, il avait la mâchoire carrée d'un homme de caractère, une barbe lui couvrait le menton, et son doux regard bleu ne me laissait pas indifférente. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

Tristan déposa Ailinn un peu plus loin. Sans dire un mot il s'éloigna, me laissant seule quelques minutes avec Ailinn. Les hommes regardaient dans notre direction, mais je n'arrivais pas à les distinguer. J'avais comme un voile devant les yeux. Une forme s'approcha, un sac à la main. Tristan revenait vers nous. Il sortit un genre de pommade de son sac et l'étalla sur la gorge de ma cousine.

**"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"**

Il ne me répondit pas, en disposant également à l'entrée de son décolleté. On aurait dit le "vicks" que m'étalait ma grand-mère quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir...

Il sortit également un onguent, qui a l'odeur, devait être au tilleul, connu pour ses vertus apaisantes.

**"Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin d'être calmée, elle s'est évanouie!"**

Il me jeta un regard neutre comme si il me demandait de quoi je me mêlais. Je me tus, la mine renfrognée. Ses connaissances en herboristerie m'épatèrent malgré tout. Il n'avait en rien l'air d'un druide, et pourtant il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il me salua d'un signe de tête et alla parler à l'homme qui me semblait être le chef. Il mesurait un bon mètre quatre-vingt, et il les cheveux mi- longs bouclés, noirs. Mais je ne fis pas plus attention à son physique, ni au sien, ni à celui de ses compagnons, obnubilée par l'état de ma cousine.

Je voyais sa poitrine monter doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Elle avait l'air serein et calme. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, regardant les hommes parler et jetant des regards dans notre direction. Celui qui nous avait amené ici expliquait surement qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé. Je passais ma main sur son front, elle était brulante. Elle marmonnait, je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'elle racontait. Elle se retournait de temps à autre.

Un homme vint vers nous, pas beaucoup plus grand que moi, les cheveux se faisant rares, et baraqué. On aurait pu le comparer à un ours, mais il m'inspirait confiance. Je lui souris malgré moi.

**"Comment va la p'tite?"**

Il avait l'air de s'inquiéter... C'était un papa ours en fait... Je m'attendris malgré moi.

**"Elle a besoin de repos, ça a été pas mal éprouvant pour elle..."**

Ca eut l'air de suffire, et il retourna près de ses compagnons, sans demander son reste.

Je restai un moment à regarder Ailinn endormie, ou à observer les hommes, sans vraiment les distinguer dans l'ombre. Mais ma cousine m'inquiétait, elle continuait à marmonner et à gémir, et son front était toujours aussi brûlant. Cela faisait un bon moment que nous étions arrivées sur le campement, et son état ne s'était toujours pas amélioré.

Le dit chef s'avança vers nous, d'un pas rapide.

**"Morrigann, comment va votre cousine?"**

Je pouvais comprendre qu'on s'inquiétait pour elle, mais moi aussi j'avais été choquée, tout le monde avait l'air de s'en foutre.

**"A vrai dire, je m'inquiète un peu pour elle. Elle délire depuis un bon moment."**

**"J'ai remarqué... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes plus seules et perdues dans la forêt désormais. Je suis Arthur."**

_Arthur... Tiens, quelle coïncidence..._

Il continua:

**"D'où venez-vous?"**

**"Nous nous sommes échouées sur les côtes bretonnes il y a peu..."**

**"Que venez-vous chercher par ici?"**

**"Nous cherchons à rejoindre le mur d'Hadrien"**

**"Nous nous y rendons également, joignez-vous à nous, vous serez plus en sécurité accompagnées de mes chevaliers."**

J'aurais dut faire le rapport plus vite: Tristan, Bors, Arthur... Ca y'est, nous les avons enfin trouvés! J'avais envie de lui sauter au cou, de bonheur. Mais cet homme imposait un certain respect. Je me sentais toute petite à côté de la légende vivante... Certes, pour l'instant il ne l'était pas encore. Mais c'était Arthur!

Il me tira de mon admiration:

**"Avez-vous faim, Morrigann?"**

**"Non, c'est gentil. Je suis trop angoissée que pour manger."**

Soudain, ma cousine fut prise d'un spasme et sa respiration s'accéléra. De grosses gouttes coulaient désormais le long de son visage et elle tremblait comme si elle était frigorifiée.

Je décidai de la réveiller, la secouant doucement, alors qu'Arthur s'éclipsait.

**"Ailinn? Ailinn, réveille-toi..."**

Je scrutais la moindre réaction de sa part, un signe que tout allait bien, qu'elle me parle...

**"Je vais bien."** me dit-elle, d'un ton neutre, en ouvrant les yeux.  
>Je n'étais pas dupe, mais je m'en contenterais. Elle avait l'air perturbée.<p>

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras.

"**J'ai eu si peur! Tu as déliré toute la nuit et la fièvre ne voulait pas partir!"**

**"De la fièvre?"**

**"Oui, tu es tombée dans les vapes et c'est Tristan qui..."**

**"Tristan?"** me coupa-t-elle

Je lui fis signe de se retourner vers les hommes endormis autours du feu.

**"Vous devriez manger, Ailinn"** dit doucement Arthur en se rapprochant de nous, assiette et godet à la main. Il s'agenouilla devant ma cousine.

**"Je me nomme Arthur, et eux ce sont mes Chevaliers." **dit-il en lançant un regard dans la direction des concernés. **«Vous sembliez mal en point, et votre cousine s'inquiétait beaucoup.» **

**"Arthur, a proposé de nous accompagner jusqu'au mur d'Hadrien" **expliquais-je à ma cousine, un large sourire scotché aux lèvres, sachant qu'elle mettrait moins de temps que moi à comprendre.

**"J'ai expliqué à Sir Arthur, que nous avions échoué sur la côte Bretonne, et que nous n'avons nul part où aller, Ailinn." **Je savais que j'avais un air pitoyable, mais c'était pour lui faire comprendre...

**"Mais, vous êtes certains que cela ne vous dérange pas?" **lui demanda-t-elle

**"Nous sommes en chemin pour accueillir un hôte venant de Rome, mais soyez tranquille Demoiselle, cela ne nous embarrasse absolument pas. Maintenant, mangez, reprenez des forces**" et il se leva.

J'expliquai à Ailinn ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'elle s'était évanouie, oubliant volontairement de mentionner le beau dreadeux... Rien que d'y repenser je sentais des frissons me parcourir de part et d'autres. Je l'avais à peine entraperçu, mais j'étais déjà sous le charme...

**OooOo**

Nous nous étions réveillées en même temps, à l'aube, et nous nous dirigions maintenant vers les hommes, d'un pas nonchaland. Nous arrivions en pleine consigne dictée par le commandant à ses hommes.

**"Très bien Messieurs. Ces demoiselles se rendent au mur d'Hadrien, je les ai donc invitées à se joindre à nous pour le voyage"** leur expliquait Arthur. Il se tourna vers nous:

**"Mesdames, voici donc mes chevaliers."**

**"Galahad" **qu'il avait l'air jeune pour être chevalier... des boucles brunes encadraient son visage adolescent, faisant ressortir ses yeux d'un gris bleuté. Il portait une petite barbe qui lui donnait l'air un peu plus viril. Mais je le voyais comme un gamin. Je ressentais une profonde tristesse émanant de lui, il n'aimait pas du tout la vie qu'ils étaient en train de mener...

**"Dagonet"** han... Lui, je ne voulais pas le voir en colère. Mais il était plutôt beau gosse... Il avait une balafre de l'arcade à la joue, du côté gauche. Un regard bleu profond, et les cheveux très courts. Il était très basé. Il avait dû en voir dans sa vie pour être aussi glacial, les horreurs qu'il avait subi... J'évitais de croiser son regard, autant éviter de prendre connaissance d'une bribe de ses souvenirs

**"Gauvain"** ... le beau dreadeux... Je me retins de soupirer. Je n'attardai pas mon regard sur lui, de peur de rougir... J'en ai déjà parlé, et ce n'est pas en une nuit que ce que je pense de lui a changé. Il était très mignon, et malgré qu'il arborait un air sérieux, je devinais qu'il devait être un grand cœur.

**"Bors"** Papa ours ... Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Je l'aimais bien, lui. Sous ses airs bourrus, c'était un cœur tendre, mais qui savait se battre quand il le fallait. D'ailleurs, à part lui et Arthur, aucun des hommes n'avaient pris la peine de venir voir comment se portait Ailinn, et ils ne m'avaient pas adressé un mot, se contentant de m'observer comme une bête étrange.

**"Et moi, je suis Lancelot."** ...

_Hein? Quoi! Mais il est où mon beau blond au regard azur! Celui-là, c'est une bouclette, l'air niais, et charmeur à deux sous... _

Ses yeux étaient brun/vert, il n'était pas aussi basé que je me l'imaginais... Oui, j'étais déçue. Il n'était pas vraiment beau mais il avait du charme, je suis forcée de l'admettre. Ce qui me déplaisait, c'est son air confiant et sûr de lui. Il se la jouait beau gosse, et ça m'agaçait déjà.

Il s'avança vers moi, et me fit un baisemain.

_Mais il est complètement à la masse lui, c'est pas possible!_

**"Enchanté, belle demoiselle."**

_Non mais ça va pas?_

Quand il se dirigea vers ma cousine, elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, alors que je regardais les chevaliers d'un air étonné et dubitatif en même temps. Ils avaient l'air aussi amusés que blasés. Ce qui provoqua chez moi un léger sourire en coin.

_... Quel con._

Bors me tira de mon sarcasme:

**"Je l'aime déjà cette petite!"** il devait certainement parler d'Ailinn, je n'avais pas écouté sa réaction, mais je connaissais ma cousine, elle avait dut remballer Lancelot d'une manière des moins discrètes...

**"Vu que les présentations sont faites, pouvons-nous y aller?"** demanda le charmeur, frustré.

**"Nous attendons Tristan. Mes demoiselles, vous monterez avec le Chevalier de votre choix."**

Ailinn essayait tant bien que mal nos affaires dans les besaces du cheval le moins chargé, je plaçai mon arc et mes flèches sur mon dos, et attachai ma dague à ma ceinture.

**"Vous semblez bien armées pour des femmes!" **Taquina Lancelot

**"Peut-être pour éviter de nous laisser importuner par des Cupidon de passage !" **Grinça ma cousine

_Ou pour se défendre contre un Tristan en mode agresseur..._

**"Elle me plait de plus en plus la gamine" **répliqua Bors.

**"Savez-vous au moins vous en servir?" **Continua Lancelot

**"Peut-être pourriez-vous vous en rendre compte par vous-même, Chevalier"**

Je lançais un regard noir à Ailinn... Ce n'est pas le moment de provoquer un chevalier... Elle me répondit par un regard innocent, comme si elle me disait: "Bah quoi?"

Arthur annonça notre départ au moment où Tristan nous rejoignit.

**oOoOo**

Il fallait donc choisir avec quel chevalier nous allions monter... Est-ce que j'oserai aller avec mon beau Gauvain? ... Bien sûr! La question ne se pose même pas! Je m'avançais vers lui, et je savais que j'avais un air de petite gamine prude et chaste ... Mais ne te fie pas aux apparences, cher Gauvain...

Celui-ci me regarda arriver, un sourcil levé.

Je montai avec une facilité, sans relever son expression dubitative. Il ne m'aida même pas à le rejoindre, comme si j'étais juste un colis à transporter jusqu'au mur... Et je meplaçai derrière lui, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

_Non, je n'ai pas l'esprit mal tourné, mais j'aurais préféré le contraire ... _

Ailinn monta plus difficilement derrière Bors et alors que nous nous mîmes en route, je lui lançais un clin d'œil qu'elle comprendrait, agrippée à Gauvain, mais pas de peur, car j'étais très à l'aise sur ce moyen de transport.

_Que veux-tu, Cousine, on ne se refait pas..._


	7. Chapter 6 Les chevaliers vs les pictes

Nous étions désormais en route, au galop. J'aimais l'équitation depuis que j'étais petite, mais par manque de moyen, je n'avais jamais pu en faire. J'étais en train de réaliser un vieux rêve, en galopant sur ces plaines, et qui plus est, derrière un homme qui me plaisait énormément. Je me laissais aller à mes rêveries, les bras autours de la taille de mon bellâtre. J'avais envie de le serrer contre moi, de lui caresser les cheveux... De me laisser aller.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment, et c'était bien trop tôt. Nous n'avions encore échangé un seul mot, nous étions de parfaits inconnus. Je me surpris moi-même: j'étais très raisonnable si loin de mon époque...

Je réfléchissais à notre mission pour penser à autre chose. Myrddin nous avait dit de faire attention aux saxons, et de rallier les pictes aux chevaliers... Il nous avait ordonné de protéger les chevaliers coute que coute contre l'ennemi et je me souviens avoir répliqué froidement que puisqu'il semblait tout savoir, qu'il pouvait très bien le faire lui-même...

Je ne me sentais pas capable de protéger des chevaliers, je n'étais pas plus puissante qu'eux même si j'étais dotée de certains dons... surnaturels. Mais si nous étions attaqué, je ne me sentais pas capable de me battre, même pour défendre ma propre vie... Alors la leur...

Nous galopions depuis un bon moment lorsqu'au sommet d'une colline, nous nous arrêtâmes. Surprise, je me tournai vers Ailinn, derrière Bors, à ma gauche. Elle avait les sourcils levés et le regard fixe.

Gauvain commenta:

**"Comme promis, le convoi de l'évêque."**

En effet, un convoi romain se dirigeait vers nous. Il avait l'air bien protégé, c'est à se demander à quoi nous servions...

**"A nous la liberté !" **lâcha Galahad.

**"Mhh, je sens presque son goût sucré" **Dit Bors à son tour alors que Dagonet et Lancelot souriaient

**"Ton passage pour Rome, Arthur" **dit Gauvain

**"Je ne comprends pas bien... Quelle liberté ?" **intervins-je

**"Il se trouve que l'évêque, que nous devons escorter jusqu'au mur, est là pour nous libérer de l'emprise romaine !"** me répondit Gauvain, il était heureux, ça se voyait dans ses yeux.

**"Comment ça ?" **questionna Ailinn.

Gauvain allait lui répondre, tout sourire, mais Tristan nous interrompit, alors que je remarquai qu'une épaisse brume prenait posséssion de la plaine...

**"Les Pictes!"**

Son air calme me surprit, et alors que je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir, Gauvain ainsi que ses compagnons se lancèrent sur eux, avec nous derrière, comme s'ils nous croyaient capable de les combattre et de leur survivre ou comme s'ils nous avaient oubliées... C'était pure folie.

Arthur menait la troupe, accompagnant l'élancement par un cri de guerre, les chevaliers étaient disposés en V, Ailinn était juste derrière le commandant tandis que moi j'étais dernière. J'espérais qu'il ne nous arriverait rien...

Je senti une énergie nouvelle m'envahir et un courage à tout épreuve. Un halo m'engloba, je me sentais puissante voire invincible... Tout mon corps me piquotait comme si je brûlais de l'intérieur. Mon plexus me faisait attrocement mal, mais au départ je crus que c'était à cause du stress...

Je pris mon courage à deux mains en même temps que mon arc, et décocha une flèche en direction des pictes, par pur instinct, tous les sens en alerte, je m'apprêtais déjà à en décocher une deuxième. Je n'étais plus Morrigann, la jeune rousse éffarouchée de 21ans accro aux gadgets modernes et à son nid douillet. Non, j'étais Morrigann, la druidesse guerrière du Ve siècle. Toute peur m'avais quitté.

Je jetai un regard vers Ailinn, confiante. Je lui fis un signe de tête: _Ca y'est cousine, nous entrons en scène._

Nous galopions à toute vitesse, Gauvain et moi, alors que les pictes semblaient fuir. Nous passâmes au niveau d'un ennemi, et le chevalier lui enfonça sa lance dans le ventre. De par sa brutalité, il envoya l'ennemi à l'eau, entraînant l'un des siens dans sa chute. Je souris intérieurement pour une raison que je ne saisis pas. Mon dreadeux sauta de son cheval, me laissant les rennes. Je pris le contrôle de l'animal, tout en continuant de fendre l'air avec mes flèches, ne ratant aucune de mes cibles. Je sentais toujours un certain pouvoir grandir en moi, me donnant le courage et la force nécéssaire de ne pas flancher.

Je perdis quand même ma concentration en observant Gauvain au combat, alors qu'il allait voir dans la chariote, je ne sais pour quelle raison, un picte lui sauta sur le dos, et le chevalier se retrouva avec une dague sous la gorge. En se débatant, il les firent tout les deux tomber à terre, il se releva à toute vitesse, la hache à la main poussant un cri bestial. Je fus prises de vertiges comme si j'allais avoir une vision. Non, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Un ennemi m'évita de sombrer dans un flash en surgissant devant mon cheval. Celui-ci prit peur, et m'éjecta en ruant violament. Le picte disparu je ne sais où.

Tout autour de moi, des hommes s'écroulaient, et hurlaient. Malgré le spectable horrible dont j'étais actrice, je ne me laissai pas déstabiliser. C'était eux ou nous. Nous devions nous battre pour survivre, pour protéger cette saleté d'évêque et, mais surtout, en ce qui concerne ma cousine et moi: protéger Arthur et ses chevaliers. Et j'y était prête, au péril de ma vie s'il le fallait.

Le temps que me me relève, j'aperçu un ennemi foncer vers Lancelot, qui était de dos. Il me restait une dernière flèche, je ne devais rater mon coup à aucun prix. Je bandi mon arc et lacha cette ultime flèche à toute vitesse en direction de la menace iminente, celle-ci vint se loger directement dans la tempe du picte, traversant sa tête. Du sang se mit à couler de son nez, avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur lui-même. Mort.

Je jettai un coup d'oeil vers Papa Ours, qui se déchaînait, ruant de coups ces ennemis. Prit de je ne sais qu'elle folie il hurla: "C'est moi! Bors!" avant de faire un bruit bizarre en tirant la langue. Si j'avais été simple spectatrice, j'aurai ri. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être distraite.

En effet, le picte responsable de ma chute courrait vers moi en hurlant, prêt à m'égorger sans sourciller. Ni une, ni deux, je dégainais ma dague. Nous échangèrent quelques passes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec un entraînement d'escrime médiévale. Ce type était monstrueux, il me dépassait d'une bonne tête et demi, et il avait le regard complètement dément. Je fus soulagée lorsque je vis Ailinn se diriger à toute vitesse vers nous. Sans que l'on ai eu besoin de paroles, nous encerclâmes l'ennemi. L'énergie continuait à monter en moi, toujours plus intensément, et je senti un rictus affreux déformer mon visage. Ce n'était pas un sourire, c'était une grimace. J'étais totalement hors de mon propre contrôle. Je n'étais plus moi-même, j'étais une meurtrière...

Comme une seule et même personne, ma cousine et moi attaquâmes l'homme bleu, qui parrait nos attaques, vives, avec difficultés. Plus l'homme est grand, plus dure est la chute... Au moment où Ailinn leva son arme pour réattaquer, je saisis l'occasion pour entailler le bras du picte. Tandis qu'elle le blessa à la jambe. L'homme tomba à genoux, à notre merci. Sans réfléchir, j'hurlais d'un cri profond, gutural, avant de l'égorger sauvagement.

Je restais figée, devant le cadavre de l'homme que je venais d'exécuter... Est-ce que cet homme que j'avais tué de sang froid avait une famille? Est-ce que quelqu'un allait le pleurer? Et tous ces autres pictes que nous avions massacré... Qu'avait été leurs vies? J'avais tué bon nombre d'hommes durant cette bataille, et le pire était que j'y avais prit un certain plaisir... J'étais un monstre. Je ne me reconaissais pas. Je me sentais affreusement mal.

Un silence terrible s'abattit sur ce qui avait été le champ de bataille... Je me tournai et vis Arthur, il tenait un picte en joug, alors que celui-ci désarmé.

**"Pourquoi Merlin vous a-t-il envoyés au sud du mur ?"** lui demanda-t-il froidement, alors que je me rapprochai d'eux.

Je jetais un regard vers ma cousine. Merlin?

**"Ramasse ton arme!" **Lui ordonna Arthur **"J'ai dit, ramasse ton arme..." **Insista-t-il

L'homme reprit sa hache. Est-ce qu'Arthur attendait que l'homme soit à nouveau armé pour l'abattre? Bien que l'ennemi avait l'air haineux, je ressentais sa peur...

Je senti le pouvoir de Myrddin parmi nous, il n'était pas loin. Je le cherchais du regard, mais ne le trouva pas. Pourquoi avait-il envoyé ses hommes attaquer ceux que nous protégions? Il était fameusement dérangé ce vieux druide! Nous avions massacré des hommes, par sa faute!

Arthur se détourna du picte, et le laissa là. L'ennemi avait l'air extrêmement soulagé... Alors que la puissance de Myrddin semblait s'éloigner, ma cousine tomba parmi les cadavres, et je me précipitai vers elle, inquiète, une fois de plus, alors que nous nous étions batues de longues minutes durant, sans que je me soucie d'elle, dans mon état second.

**"Comment te sens-tu? ... MAIS PAR TOUS LES DIEUX! Tu saignes!"**

J'étais en proie à la panique... Qu'adviendrais-je si je la perdais? Je scrutais le moindre signe de sa part, tremblante.

"**Rassures-toi ce n'est pas mon sang"** me répondit-elle.  
>Elle m'a fichu une peur bleue... m'imaginer perdre ma cousine, c'était juste au-delà de mes forces... Jamais je ne l'aurais accepté!<p>

Un rictus de douleur lui déforma le visage

**"Tout compte fait, je crois qu'une partie du sang est à moi!"**

Mon dieu... Je restai sans voix, tétanisée. Où était-elle blessée?

**"Tu as une entaille à ton avant-bras. Mais je en crois pas que ça soit très grave. Donne, je vais jeter un coup d'œil."**

Rien de bien grave, elle survivra, ma cousine. Celle à qui je tiens par dessus tout... Je la soignerai un peu plus tard, en attendant elle devra mordre sur sa chique, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Nous rejoignirent les chevaliers, prêtes à remonter en scelle. Bors et Tristan vinrent à notre rencontre,

Gauvain le tendit la main, me signifiant qu'il allait m'aider à remonter sur le cheval. Je n'avais pas besoin de son aide, mais l'idée qu'il me touche n'était pas pour me déplaire. Alors que les autres s'affairaient autour de ma cousine, il me saisit à la taille. Instantanément j'eus un flash. Nous étions dévêtus, il me serrait dans ses bras à presque m'en couper la respiration. Je sentais son cœur battre à tout rompre contre moi. Il avait sa tête contre la mienne et respirait de manière saccadée... Je lâchais dans un murmure: _Is breá liom tú, Gawain..._ L'intéressé soupira; et je revins peu à peu à la réalité.

Dans mon délire, je m'étais approchée de lui, et je l'avais enlacé. Je tournai ma tête vers lui, il avait l'air stupéfait. Pour ne pas perdre la face, je jouais encore une fois les faibles pucelles:

**"J'ai eu si peur... J'ai cru que j'allais y passer"** dis-je, faussement apeurée.

Il se mit à me caresser les cheveux:

**"C'est finit maintenant, calme toi. Ca va aller"**

Il était étonement doux, mais c'est certainement car ces batailles étaient toujours aussi éprouvantes pour ces chevaliers. Personne ne pouvait s'habituer à risquer sa vie à chaque fois que le fer se croisait.

Emportée par ma fausseté, je me mis à sangloter.

Comme je l'avais espéré, il me serra contre lui. Quand j'eus fini mon cinéma, il me fit monter sur son cheval avant de m'y rejoindre, et je passai une fois de plus mes bras autours de sa taille. Son odeur masculine, un mélange de transpiration et de sang, ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Je me sentais bien en sa présence, simplement. Je fermais les yeux, poussant un léger soupir.


	8. Chapter 7 Le mal du pays

**"Voici donc, les grands Chevaliers Sarmates, dont nous avons tant entendu parler à Rome !" **Lança l'évêque Germanus.

L'évêque descendit de cheval, et s'avança aux côtés d'Arthur.

**"Je croyais que les Pictes contrôlaient le nord du mur d'Hadrien !"**

**"C'est juste, mais à l'occasion ils s'aventurent au sud. Le retrait anticipé de Rome ne fait qu'accroître leur audace."** répliqua Arthur.

**"Les Pictes. Des rebelles britanniques qui détestent Rome !" **insista Gauvain

**"Non, des hommes qui veulent retrouver leur pays !"** corrigea Galahad à l'attention Germanus.

**"Qui est à leur tête ?" **interrogea l'évêque

**"Il se nomme Merlin, un étrange magicien, à ce qu'il paraît !"** répondit Lancelot.

_Merlin, chef des pictes... C'était tellement différent du dessin animé que j'ai regardé en boucle durant mon enfance... Je ne m'y ferai jamais..._

**"Tristan! Pars en éclaireur, et assure toi que la voix est libre." **ordonna Arthur.

**"Ne soyez pas inquiet, Évêque, nous vous protégerons" **continua-t-il, sur le même ton.

**"Oh, je n'en ai aucun doute, commandant. Aucun doute!"** répondit l'intéressé

Il m'énervait ce catho de mes deux! Je n'étais déjà pas très portée sur la religion, à mon époque, et ce crétin n'arrangerait pas les choses... Malgré tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, je sentais encore la présence de Myrddin... Et j'aurais juré, bizarrement, qu'Arthur aussi...

**oOoOo**

Nous nous étions remis en route, à vitesse plus modérée, et personne ne s'adressait un mot. J'avais envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec Gauvain, mais je ne me sentais pas capable d'engager la conversation. Gauvain était juste devant Bors. J'avais terriblement mal aux fesses, alors que celle-ci arrivait à notre hauteur, je me tournai vers ma cousine:

**"Tá mé tinn masa!" **lui grimaçais-je

**"Agus mé!" **me répondit-elle dans un rire nerveux

**"Quel est cette langue bizarre que vous parlez?"** Demanda Gauvain.

**"C'est du Gaëlique"** lui répondis-je, contente d'enfin réentendre le son de sa voix.

"**Ahhh... D'accord" **dit-il, sans rien comprendre

**"Cela appartient à la famille des langues dites celtiques, c'est ce que l'on parle, entre autres, en Irlande. A l'origine, elle est enseignée dans les monastères, mais ma cousine et moi avons acquis quelques connaissances... Blablabla."**

Il ne m'écoutait pas... C'était désespérant. Je posai mon front sur son épaule. Mauvaise idée, je me cognais à chaque foulée, ce qui provoqua chez moi un fou rire, et j'oubliais de m'enlever de là. Il ne remarqua même pas mon hilarité. Ou il s'en foutait?

Après une longue distance parcourue, Bors me siffla:

"**Eh, pssst, Morrigann!"**

Je me retournai, dans le gaz par la fatigue. Ailinn s'était endormie sur lui.

**"Comment j'pourrais ne pas l'appeler la gamine?" **Il se mit à rire chaleureusement.

Arthur décida qu'il était temps de se stopper afin de se reposer.

Bors et Gauvain descendirent Ailinn de la bête, elle ne s'éveilla même pas... Je disposais une couverture près d'un feu que nous avions allumé, et Bors l'installa. Non pas comme un gros bourrin, mais comme un père aurait déposé sa petite princesse. Je m'attendris devant un tel spectacle... Gauvain vint se planter à côté de moi, les bras croisés, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il tourna la tête vers moi et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à enfin entamer une discussion,

Mais Galahad appela: **"Gauvain? Gauvain?"**  
>Gauvain me planta là, rejoignant son compagnon:<p>

**"Oui, Galahad?"**

**"Accompagne moi chasser! Il faut nourrir tout ce petit monde!"**

Je restais plantée là, stupéfaite. Mais un bruit de mouvement me fit me retourner. Ailinn était réveillée, et essayait de se relever.

Je fonçai l'aider à se relever et lui expliquai:

**"Arthur à décider de camper ici cette nuit. Tu vas pouvoir te retaper tranquillement jusqu'à demain matin."** Je ressentais le besoin de la materner, ce soir, après ce que nous avions vécu plus tôt dans la journée... Je déglutis.

**"Galahad et Gauvain sont partis à la chasse"** lui dis-je, essayant de garder une voix neutre.

**"Et Tristan ... Il est partit dans le bois, à la recherche d'une source, ou d'une rivière..." **lui indiquais-je, le regard pétillant et le sourire en coin.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle, et comme une gamine qui veut raconter un secret, je me penchai vers elle, pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

**"Je crois que tu lui plais..." **je dus me retenir de pouffer.

**"Et qu'est ce qui te faire croire ça?" **me dit-elle comme si elle me disait:

"Et quoi? Tu crois que la vie c'est un kiwi?"

**"Je ne sais pas... il t'a soigné déjà deux fois en vingt-quatre heures?"**

_D'accord... C'était peu. Mais ça me suffisait pour me faire des films!_

Elle ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine, et siffla de douleur.

**"As-tu quelque chose pour la douleur atroce que j'ai aux côtes?" **

**"J'ai de quoi te faire une sorte d'antidouleur, et un bandage, mais il va falloir que tu te déshabilles! Mais je suis certaine que Tristan, lui, a tout ce qu'il faut..."**

_Mais non, je ne pousse pas ma cousine à aller voir Tristan, à demi-nue... Bon. Un peu. J'avoue._

**"Je dois de toute façon me laver, je suis pleine de sang!" **

**"Je pourrais éventuellement vous aider"** fit une voix derrière nous.

_Oh non, me dit pas que c'est l'autre charmeur à deux balles qui vient faire de sa gueule..._

Si. Lancelot s'avançait vers nous en riant doucement, j'aurais presque pu le trouver mignon... mais il ne valait rien à côté de mon Gauvain!

**"Doucement, Demoiselle Ailinn, je venais pour m'excuser !" **dit-il en s'agenouillant en face de ma cousine.

**"Vous excuser ?" **répéta-t-elle, surprise

**"Oui, parfois je peux être un fameux goujat, et j'admets qu'émettre un doute sur vos capacités au combat était déplacé de ma part. Je sais admettre quand j'ai tort."**

**"Très bien ! J'accepte vos excuses, Messire Lancelot"** répliqua-t-elle, en lui tendant la main.  
>Et il la serra, simplement, avant de s'éloigner.<p>

**oOoOo**

Une bonne trentaine de minutes silencieuses passèrent, alors que nous observions les chevaliers vaquer à leurs occupations. Soudain, Ailinn me demanda:

**"Aide moi à me relever..." **avant d'ajouter en chuchotant: **"J'ai une furieuse envie d'aller pisser..."**

**"Je t'accompagne"**

**"Non! ... Non, je vais y aller seule"**

**"Mais, s'il te plaît, me laisse pas seule!"**

Elle ne répondit pas. Je redoublai d'effort, accompagnant mes paroles avec un regard de chien battu:

**"Alleeeeez!"**

A ce moment là, je vis Gauvain et Galahad revenir de la chasse.

_Finalement, non. Je vais rester ici, j'ai à faire..._

Je souriais intérieurement, d'un sourire des plus niais et béta.

Ma cousine s'éclipsa et je la vit s'enfoncer dans la forêt, certainement à la recherche d'un coin tranquille, tandis que je rejoignit mon dreadeux, qui nous ramenait du lapin pour la mangeaille.

Encore une fois, ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais mangé habituellement, par principe. Mais n'ayant pas le choix...

Ils déposèrent leur butin de chasse devant Bors, et Gauvain lui lança tout sourire:

**"C'est toi qui est de corvée de préparer la mangeaille, ce soir, mon ami!"**

**"Dagonet! Allez! Viens m'aider!"** clama Bors.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu plus loin avec le gibier, Bors traînant les pieds nonchalamand.

Gauvain et Galahad s'instalèrent près du feu, en âge. Ils avaient dut se bouger pour attraper ces lapins...

Je me joignit à eux, et contre toute attente, Gauvain m'attira à lui... Ah... Fausse alerte, c'était juste pour me faire m'assoir sans à avoir à me parler. Je m'assis donc entre lui et Galahad, en évitant de faire mon habituelle moue. Mon regard se perdit dans le feu alors que les compagnons discutaient. Je les entendais, mais ne les écoutais pas, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Nous n'étions pas là depuis longtemps, mais j'en avais déjà marre. A mon époque, j'aurais sauté sur Gauvain sans hésiter, mais ici, l'on m'aurait prit pour une ribaude. J'avais envie de retrouver ma chambre, mon pc portable encore sur mon lit, là où je l'avais déposé avant de partir en Med... Téléphoner à ma meilleure amie pour arranger l'une ou l'autre sortie, ou simplement pour se raconter les derniers potins, me goiffrant de sucreries, la musique à stock...

Je me relevai et allait voir comment cela se passait "côté cuisine" pour ne pas péter un câble, si loin de tout ce que je chérissais. Dagonet avait l'air de prendre son pied à éventrer et vider les petites créatures. Mais quel sadique... Alors que Bors de son coté, arrachait la peau comme un sauvage, manquant d'abîmer la viande. Il releva la tête vers moi:

**"Tu veux nous aider, Morri?" **dit-il en ricanant de sa grosse voix

**"Euh... Je... Non. Merci."**

Je dus réprimer un relant pour ne pas leur vomir dessus à la vue d'un tel spectacle, je tournais donc les talons, retournant près des autres au moment où Ailinn réaparaissait du bois, trempée jusqu'aux os.


	9. Chapter 8 Dure journée

**"Tristan, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à la p'tite?" **dit Bors, en se précipitant vers elle.

**"Arrêtez de m'appeler Petite ou Gamine, ça commence à bien faire! J'ai un prénom, merde!"** Ailinn m'étonna par son ton énervé...

**"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ailinn?"** lui demandais-je en la rejoignant, essayant de pas me faire bouffer...

**"J'ai mal! Voilà ce qu'il m'arrive!"** explosa-t-elle, avant de se diriger vers notre campement.

**oOoOo**

Pendant ce temps là, j'allai trouver les romains afin qu'ils nous prêtent une tente pour que je puisse soigner Ailinn à l'abri des regards. Je lui refis correctement ses tresses pour ne pas que ses cheveux me gênent. Désormais, je lui bandais la poitrine avec un ligne sec, lorsque quelqu'un se présenta à la porte en tissu.

**"Je vous ai préparé un onguent à appliquer là où vous avez mal, ça ne fera que soulager la douleur, la blessure ne peut malheureusement pas être soignée."**

_Et de trois!_

**"Merci, messire. J'arrive tout de suite."**

Je me tournai vers Ailinn, tout en répondant au chevalier, celle-ci avait l'air de bouder. Mais que s'était-il donc passé avec Tristan?

**"Bien"** me répondit-il en s'éloignant un peu.

**"Il va falloir que tu m'explique ce qu'il t'a fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil!"**

**"Rien" **Répondit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, comme une enfant , alors que je finissais de nouer le linge  
><strong>"Très bien, si tu ne veux rien dire, ne dis rien!"<strong> et je sorti rejoindre Tristan.

Celui-ci me tendit le fameux onguent

**"Merci Tristan."**

Il se rapprocha de moi, et me demanda doucement:

**"Comment va-t-elle?"**

**"La douleur la rend ... disons, irritable. Mais sinon, elle survit..."**

Il ne me répondit pas, me fixant intensément droit dans les yeux. Un peu déstabilisée, je pris congé, hésitante:

**"Je... J'y vais."**

Il ne répondit toujours pas, mais continuait à me fixer d'un air suspicieux. Comme si il sondait mon esprit. Un affrontement mental entre deux sorciers? ... Non, je ne me serais pas avançée autant. Il avait des capacités, certes, mais de là à dire qu'il était mystique...

Je rejoignis ma cousine, afin de lui appliquer l'onguent. Elle se tortillait en serrant les dents. Je me doutais que ça devait lui faire mal que je touche ses côtes, alors qu'elles étaient certainement felées. J'essayais d'être la plus douce possible. Et tout autant au moment de l'enserrer dans un bandage. Je vis qu'elle continuait de serrer les dents.

_Courage Cousine, c'est un mal pour un mieux... Prends sur toi_

Je l'aidai à enfiler une sous-robe et une robe, je sorti sa longue tresse d'en dessous de ces vêtements, et j'observai Ailinn, un sourire béat...

**"Quoi?"** me demanda-t-elle avec la classe d'un rugbyman.

**"Tu ressembles à une fille!"** je ne pus réprimer un petit rire taquin

**"Ah ha! T'es une marrante... T'as fait l'école du cirque?"** singla-t-elle, sarcastique

**"Aller viens, on va manger, la nuit est tombée, et je pense que ça doit faire un bon moment qu'ils nous attendent..." **lui dis-je, ignorant sa remarque.

Je sorti en premier, et tins la toile pour ne pas que ma cousine aie à se baisser. Une fois à l'extérieur, je la couvris d'une cape, l'air s'était raffraîchit, le vent était froid...

**"Tá sé go hálainn!"** me souffla-t-elle, avec un large sourire. Je lui rendit son sourire, rêveuse.

Nous nous avançâmes vers nos compagnons de fortunes qui rigolaient en mangeant et buvant alègrement. Mais une fois que nous sommes arrivées à leur hauteur, tous se turent... et nous fixèrent. Arthur se leva, ensuite Lancelot, Gauvain, Galahad.

**"Quoi? Vous n'avez jamais vu une fille?"** lacha Ailinn, pour masquer sa gêne.

Elle alla se poser où il y avait de la place, et je la suivit en pouffant. Elle se retourna pour me lancer un regard assassin.

**"Je t'avais bien dis que tu ressemblais à une fille!"** et là, j'éclaitai de rire sans retenue

**"Ah c'est vrai que ça change Gam... Euh, Ailinn!"** avoua Papa Ours

**"Vous êtes très jolie!"** commenta Lancelot

_Mais étouffe toi!_

Arthur nous tendit à manger ainsi qu'un godet de vin à chacune, et bien qu'Ailinn n'avait pas l'air d'avoir faim, moi j'étais affamée, je n'avais rien mangé depuis notre arrivée. J'engloutis mon assiette avec une rapidité étonnante, et Bors prit l'initiative de me resservir. J'étais gênée de ma gloutenerie, sentant le regard de Gauvain se poser sur moi. Je relevai le regard vers lui, et trouvait subitement mon plat fort intéressant. Je rougissais, je le savais. Et je le vis sourire, du coin des lèvres...

Une pensée incongrue s'imposa à mon esprit: _Pipi. _Oui, la fatigue me faisait raisonner comme une gamine de 4ans, et j'étais épuisée. Je me dirigeais vers les bois pour me trouver un coin discret. En partant, j'avais vu Gauvain me suivre du regard. Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'il viendrait me rejoindre à l'abris des regards des autres chevaliers, que je puisse l'avoir pour moi, quelques minutes.

Après avoir fait ma petite affaire cachée par des arbustes, je me dirigeais vers un bruit comparable à celui d'un ruisseau. Je trouvais ce point d'eau et m'accroupit au bord, faisant des allées et venues de ma main à contre courant, cela avait toujours eu quelque chose d'appaisant pour moi.

Un craquement se fit entendre juste derrière moi. Je sursautais, et me retournait, posant par réflexe la main où je rangeais habituellement ma dague. Mais je ne la portais pas... Mon regard tomba sur la source du craquement: Gauvain, forcément.

"**Tu es bien courageuse de t'aventurer seule dans le bois, et désarmée"** dit-il en s'avançant vers moi. **"Tu ne sais pas sur qui tu peux tomber, si loin du campement..."** Il continuait à s'avancer, il n'était désormais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, mais ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant, les yeux plongés dans les miens. Je levai la tête vers lui, oserais-je? ... Il rit en s'écartant, comme si le fait de faire rater un batement à mon coeur était amusant!

**"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Gauvain?" **lui lançais-je, froidement

**"Rien... J'avais envie de parler avec quelqu'un, d'autre choses que de nos discussions habituelles, avec les autres."**

Je ne quittait pas son regard des yeux, il m'observait comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile. Je me détournai de lui pour retourner jouer avec l'eau du ruisseau. Il me rejoignit.

**"Je me suis toujours demandée, comment est-ce que Dagonet a été blessé pour avoir une balafre aussi large?"**

**"Lors d'une bataille, il s'est interposé entre un ennemi et Bors, et s'est prit un coup de dague en plein visage..."**

**"C'est donc pour ça que Bors et lui sont souvent ensembles... Bors se sent redevable?"**

**"Pas seulement. Bors s'est lié d'amitié avec lui après ça, et comme il est assez paternel, il l'a un peu prit sous son aile."**

**"Et quand à Bors, justement, pourquoi est-il aussi paternel?"**

**"Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais le onzième enfant de Bors et Vanora est né il y a peu. C'est un père dans l'âme"**

**"Vanora, sa femme?"**

**"Non, Bors n'est pas marié. Je ne pense pas qu'il se sente près. On peut mourir à chaque bataille, il ne veut simplement pas faire souffrir sa famille. Bien qu'une union ne changerait rien aux sentiments qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre..."**

On continua à discuter de choses et d'autres, histoire de meubler. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que nous papotions, et je commençais à fatiguer sérieusement. Je masquai mal un baillement, et Gauvain me dit, l'air amusé:

**"Retournons au campement, nous devons nous reposer. On ne peut savoir de quoi sera fait demain, nous nous devons d'être en forme et prêt à se battre s'il le faut"**

J'acquiessait d'un hochement de tête et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le campement. Une fois dans mon recoin du camps je me refusais de le laisser rejoindre les autres. Je m'assis sur ma paillasse et l'attira à moi.

**"Reste avec moi... S'il te plaît..."**

Il me sourit sincèrement et s'installa à mes cotés. Nous étions sur le coté, face à face. Je senti la fatigue s'emparer de moi. J'essayai tant bien que mal de lutter, voulant profiter de l'avoir si près de moi... Je dus sombrer car lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je m'étais étalée sur le dos. Tristan était en train d'alimenter le feu.

**"Que s'est-il passé?" **l'interrogeais-je encore embrumée par la fatigue, essayant de trouver Ailinn à travers mes paupières à demi closes.

**"Rien de grave. Je pense que votre cousine a un peu trop abusé du vin romain ce soir."** me répondit-il en jetant un regard en direction de l'intéressée.** "Dormez, Morrigann, la route est encore longue jusqu'au mur, et vous devez vous reposer."** Je suivis son ordre à la lettre et me rendormi quasi instantanément, sans chercher à savoir où était passé Gauvain.

**oOoOo**

Je m'éveillais doucement en entendant les chevaliers s'activer. Je me relevais, en les regardant pendant que ma fatigue s'estompait. Je les rejoignit, d'un pas lent, l'estomac dans les talons. J'échangeais un regard avec Tristan, qui devait certainement signifier, à sa manière, "Bonjour"... En mode Bisounours du matin j'allait coller mon menton sur l'épaule de Papa Ours.

**"T'as faim, Morri?"**

**"Oh oui!"**

Il me tendit deux tranches de pain sec dans une gamelle, et je fis la moue en m'asseyant.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"** me questionna-t-il

Sans réfléchir, je râlais:

**"J'veux du nutellaaaa..."**

**"Du quoi?"**

Je me resaisit, adoptai un air de petite fille prise en flagrant délit, et mordit une grosse bouchée dans ma tartine. J'avais qu'à imaginer qu'elle était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de choco...

Bors continuait à me regarder l'air de ne rien comprendre. Je me tournai dans l'espoir d'aperçevoir Gauvain. Il me niait intégralement. Super. Je posais mon regard sur Tristan qui fit un signe de tête dans la direction d'Ailinn. Celle-ci s'était réveillée.

J'allai m'agenouiller à ses côtés.

"**T'as pas l'air bien..."**

**"Non, pas du tout, en fait..."**

Ca n'avait rien de rassurant.

**"Je vais aller chercher Tristan, je crois que mes compétences en médecine ne te serviront à rien dans ce monde."**

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers lui. Je lui expliquait brièvement que ma cousine avait l'air mal en point et que cela avait le don de m'inquiéter. Il parrut réfléchir... Se leva, et se dirigea vers elle.

_Mais pourquoi il ne me parle jamais? Rhaa ça m'énerve ça..._

**"Ton bandage est imbibé de sang, je crois qu'on va devoir recoudre. Pour ce qui est des côtes, malheureusement on ne peut rien faire à part essayer de soulager la douleur... Je vais chercher le nécéssaire!"**

Et il partit à toute enjambée vers son cheval.

**oOoOo**

Tristan piquait dans le bras de ma cousine avec une aiguille à coudre, Bors lui tenait fermement le bras. Elle mordait dans un morceau de bois que Lancelot lui avait donné, quant à moi, j'observais la scène tétanisée, serrant mes deux poings contre ma bouche.

Je détestais voir ces bouchers s'occuper de la sorte de mon Ailinn. J'avais envie de m'énerver, de les faire dégager. Mais il fallait recoudre sa plaie. Galahad était en retrait, l'air dégouté ou appeuré? Je ne sais pas trop. Mais il regardait la scène. J'entendis Gauvain rire, lui coller une tape que je suppose dans le dos, et vint me rejoindre, me bousculant au passage. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air neutre. Je le regardait du coin de l'oeil... Il ne m'accorda aucun signe d'attention. Pas un regard, rien.

Le supplice de ma cousine prit fin, après de longues minutes qui m'avaient sembler être une éternité.

**"C'est bien ma p'tite! T'as été courageuse!"** lâcha Bors, d'un ton fort.

**"Plus courageuse que certains!"** ricanna Lancelot, en visant Galahad

J'allai resserrer le bandage autours de la poitrine d'Ailinn, appliquer un onguent sur l'énorme hématome qui était apparut sur son coté gauche en enserrant bien le tout dans un bandage pour la forcer à se tenir droite.

**"Nous allons nous mettre en route, les Romains s'impatientent"** déclara Arthur

_C'est la fête ou quoi? Ils sont pas fichus d'attendre que l'on ai finit de soigner ma cousine? Quelle bande d'emm..._


	10. Chapter 9 Le mur d'Hadrien

Tandis que Galahad et Dagonet aidaient Ailinn a monter derrière Bors, je rejoignit Gauvain sans broncher.

Nous galopions en silence, j'avais à peine posé mes mains sur les hanches de mon chevalier. Je tirai la gueule, oui. Comme si il l'avait présenti, lâchant une main des rennes de son cheval, il vint saisir la mienne. Se retournant d'un quart pour me regarder dans les yeux, il me sourit. Je fis la moue et mon regard se perdit au loin... Il me lacha la main et se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche.

Je repensai à mes premiers amours perdus. Toujours la même histoire. Je tombai amoureuse, je m'enflammais et puis le brasier qui me consumait était éteind de force car mon amant s'avérait être un connard. Certes, j'avais envie de serrer Gauvain contre moi, de l'embrasser fougueusement, de me laisser aller totalement au point de lui appartenir le temps d'une nuit. Mais il m'avait nié toute la matinée, cela me refroidissait quelques peu.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne m'aperçus pas que nous étions arrivés à destination. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par le cheval de Bors lançé au galop. Gauvain le suivit, et les chevaliers s'alignèrent aux côtés d'Arthur.

Le mur d'Hadrien... Entier, et immense. J'étais impressionnée...

**"Nous voilà des hommes libres. Je vais boire jusqu'à plus pouvoir pisser droit !"** projeta Bors.

_Quelle classe! Non mais, vraiment!_

**"Tu fais ça tous les soirs!"** lui répondit Gauvain.  
>Je me tournai vers Ailinn, me retenant d'éclater de rire, et apparament, elle aussi.<p>

**"J'ai jamais pu pisser droit ... Faut dire que c'est pas facile à manier ce que j'ai là !"**

Gauvain leva les yeux au ciel, totalement blasé.

Bors continua:

**"Non mais, c'est un vrai problème! C'est comme ..."**

**"Une grosse pomme dans une main de bébé"** continuèrent les chevaliers d'une seule voix avant de laisser aller dans un fou-rire, m'entraînant avec eux par leurs rires communicatifs.

J'étais contente qu'ils soient libres, oubliant la prophétie contée par Myrddin avant notre départ.

Nous longions le mur à présent, j'écoutais les conversations des chevaliers, leurs projets futurs... Arthur chevauchait en tête de ligne, Bors et Ailinn, Gauvain et Moi, et Galahad étions juste derrière , Tristan nous suivait de près, tandis que Lancelot et Dagonet étaient juste devant le convois de l'évêque... Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là...

**"Je ne l'aime pas ce romain..."** lança Galahad

_Tu n'es pas le seul, crois-moi..._

**"Si il est ici pour nous congédier, qu'attend t il pour nous donner les documents?"**

**"Galahad, tu ne connais pas les romains ? Ils ne se gratteraient pas le cul sans en faire une cérémonie ! " **raillai Gauvain

**"Pourquoi tu ne le tuerais pas? Je te congédierais aussitôt après !"** répliqua Bors

**" Je ne tue pas par plaisir... Contrairement à certain ... "**

Subitement, des images de notre bataille contre les pictes me revint en mémoire... J'avais prit plaisir à tuer...

**"Tu devrais essayer, tu y prendras goût, tu verras !" **dit Tristan qui nous avait rejoint

Ca me glaçait le sang rien que d'y penser... Je refusais de devenir une meurtrière, de manière définitive.

**"C'est en toi, c'est dans ton sang. Admets-le !" **essaya de le convaincre Bors

**"Non, non... Non ! Dès demain, tout cela ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir..." **Galahad avrait vraiment l'air heureux que tout ça se termine enfin...

Galahad et Tristan passèrent devant nous, alors que Gauvain continuait de parler:

**"Je me suis souvent demander que signifierait mon retour après tout cela, qu'est ce que je ferais? C'est différent pour Galahad: Moi, je mène cette vie depuis plus longtemps que les autres... Le souvenir de ma Terre n'est plus clair dans ma mémoire."**

Il ne m'avait pas encore parlé de lui, de son passé... Cette dernière phrase piqua ma curiosité, il allait avoir droit à une interview... Rapprochée ou non.

Bors lui répondit:

**"Ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'il y faisait très froid. Tous ceux que je connaissais sont morts et enterrés... Et puis je dois avoir ... Au moins une douzaine d'enfants;"**

**"Tu en as onze"** le corrigea Gauvain

Bors le regarda, ne relevant pas la remarque, et continua:

"**Ecoutes, quand les romains partiront d'ici, tout ce que tu vois m'appartiendra!"**

Et il se mit à rêver tout haut:

**"Je serais... gouverneur de mon propre village! Dagonet sera mon garde personnel! Mon lèche-cul personnel! C'pas vrai, Dag?"**

L'intéressé ne prêta pas attention au délire de son ami...

**"La première chose que je ferais en rentrant, c'est trouver une belle Sarmate et l'épouser !"** expliqua Gauvain.

Je souris malgré moi... Je me serais bien vue en tant que l'épouse de mon belâtre...

Bors répondit du tac au tac:

**"Une femme Sarmate est belle ? Si ça existait, on ne serait jamais partis !"**

Et Bors imita le meuglement de la vache avec une énorme classe - ironie -

_Non mais oh! Ca va oui?_

Bors et Gauvain rièrent de bon coeur après cette piètre imitation;

**"Et toi, Lancelot, quels sont tes projets ?"** questionna Bors

**"Si l'épouse de Gauvain est aussi charmante qu'il le prétend, je peux passer le plus clair de mon temps chez Gauvain ! Son épouse appréciera la compagnie."**

Bors ricanait et j'entendis Ailinn pouffer, et en guise de réponse, je lui tirai la langue.

**"Ah oui ? Et moi, quel sera mon rôle ?"** Demanda Gauvain.

**"Tu remercieras le ciel de te donner des enfants qui me ressemblent !" **décida Lancelot, en souriant vicieusement.

Bors continuait à se bidonner

**"Après ou avant t'avoir tué avec ma hache ?"** lança Gauvain, en le fusillant du regard

Tristan rapella son Faucon qui vint de poser sur son avant bras gauche. J'étais désormais seraine, et heureuse, simplement. Je sentais une vague de contentement m'entourrer, tant que n'importe quel empathe aurait pu se sentir aussi en paix que moi... Je sentai néanmoins de la rage émaner de ma cousine, je me tournai donc vers elle, lui envoyant un flux apaisant... Je lui lançait un sourire compatissant même si je ne comprenais l'origine de son sentiment austère, et elle haussa les épaules en guise d'excuses.

**oOoOo**

C'est au galop que nous passâmes la porte de la cité, qui contrairement à ce que je m'étais imaginée, avait l'air d'une cité romaine. C'est d'ailleurs des romains qui nous ouvrirent la grille qui donnait sur une cours du village. Nous nous allignèrent, laissant passer la cariole de l'évêque.

Un homme vint saluer les chevaliers, il avait une épaisse touffe de cheveux bruns et un air simple mais très gentil.

**"Et Jols, vient donc aider les demoiselles à descendre !"** lança Bors

Mais je n'eus pas besoin de l'aide de l'homme pour descendre de mon destrier, et me laissa glisser, après que Gauvain en soit descendu.

**"Je suis Jols, bienvenue mesdames"**

**"Merci, je suis Morrigann et voici ma cousine, Ailinn, enchantées de te connaître ... Jols ! "**

_Mais quel nom à coucher dehors..._

Arthur invita l'évêque à s'installer dans ses quartiers:

**"Eminence, mes quartiers sont à votre disposition."**

et celui-ci prit ça comme un dut...

**"Ah... Oui. J'ai besoin de repos."**

Il ne remercia même pas le commandant de ce geste...

**"Vive les Romains et leurs façon sympathique de tout s'approprier !"** râla ma cousine.

Je ne pouvais qu'acquiesser.

Galahad se mit à rire et se mit en route avec les autres. Ailinn et moi, le suivirent.

Une femme se planta devant Bors, certainement Vanora. Elle lui colla une de ces giffles!

**"Où étais-tu parti ? Combien de temps je t'ai attendu ?"**

**"Oooh ma p'tite fleur ! Tant de passion ! "**

Et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement... Gauvain m'avait donc dit vrai sur les sentiments de ces deux là. Je souris, presque émue de ressentir leurs émotions. Ils s'aimaient vraiment...Papa Ours avait trouvé son homologue féminin avec Vanora, bien que physiquement elle était plutôt petite, en tout cas, je la dépassais une demi tête. Elle était plus forte que moi sans être "grosse", et j'admirais son visage de fée... De grands yeux verts, une bouille ronde, et ses longs cheveux bouclés et acajou qui lui tombaient sur les épaules... Elle était jolie, mais avait l'air dotée d'un fameux caractère! C'était une femme forte. Au final, ils allaient très bien ensemble.

Ailinn avait l'air stupéfaite, et ne les quittait pas du regard. Je la bousculai pour la tirer de sa rêverie:

**"Ca se fait pas d'observer les gens comme ça ! Aller viens !" **lui dis-je, en riant

**"Nan mais t'as vu ça ? Elle lui a collé une baffe !"** dit ma cousine, estomachée

Je la tirai par le bras en continuant de rire, avançant vers les chevaliers.

**"Et Gamine !"** apella Bors

**"Bors ? C'est tous tes enfants, ça ?"** questionna Ailinn qui connaissait déjà la réponse, en se retournant

**"Ce sont les miens aussi" **préçisa Vanora

**"Vanora, je suppose !"** s'assura ma cousine en souriant

**"Tu as parlé de moi Bors !" **lui-dit elle en lui assénant un coup de coude accompagné d'un regard complice

**"Que en bien ma p'tite fleur ! J'te jure !" **lui dit-il, dans ses petits souliers tandis que celle-ci adopta un air dubitatif

On ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ce preux chevalier soumis à sa femme.

**"Ailinn, et elle, c'est ma cousine, Morrigann, enchantée, Vanora"**

Elle nous regarda de haut en bas, avant de nous demander:

**"Que diriez-vous d'un bon bain, les filles?" **avec un sourire chaleureux

Oh oui! J'en avais bien besoin, et Ailinn également... Se nettoyer de la crasse qui nous recouvrait mais aussi histoire de se détendre un peu, et de se laver mentalement...

Celle-ci alla échanger quelques mots avec Arthur alors que je m'émerveillais devant les enfants de Papa Ours... Mon regard se posa sur la plus grande des filles qui tenait le dernier né dans les bras, elle était la copie conforme de sa mère, elle se tenait à côté de son frère, qui portait les cheveux longs... On aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux mais le garçonnet était plus petit qu'elle, j'en conclus qu'il était plus jeune. Deux autres garçons se chamaillaient: un petit pâlot avec les cheveux noirs et les grands yeux de son père, et son frère un peu plus grand. Le bébé était très mignon, il avait déjà quelques cheveux clairs, aux reflets roux. Il était tout jouflu, ce qui me fit penser à son père, bien portant...

L'idée d'avoir un enfant m'avait déjà traversé l'esprit, mais dans notre monde cela impliquait beaucoup de problèmes liés à l'argent, que je n'avais pas, étant toujours étudiante. Et je ne voulais pas enfanter avec le premier venu, je voulais que ce soit l'Homme avec un grand H. Celui qui me ferais me sentir unique, qui pourrait me rassurer lorsque j'étais inquiète, qui pourrait me calmer lorsque j'étais énervée. Je voulais aimer cet homme sincèrement, que même le temps qui passe ne pourrait m'enlever mes sentiments...

Ma cousine me rejoint, je souris à la pensée de fonder un jour une famille et nous nous rendîmes chez Vanora. J'avais envie de sautiller comme une petite fille. J'étais heureuse, tout allait pour le mieux. Et pour nous, et pour les chevaliers. Je me dis que nous allions certainement bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez nous, j'allais retrouver mes parents, les copines, et même si je n'aurais pas pu leur raconter ce que j'avais vécu, je l'écrirai pour ne jamais oublier notre aventure...

**oOoOo**

Nous pénétrâmes dans la piètre demeure qu'elle partageait avec Bors lorsqu'il était là, et leur nombreuse progéniture... Ce n'était pas une grande maison bien qu'elle devait abriter treize personnes. La salle principale n'était pas bien grande mais suffisante pour accueillir une grande table cernée de deux longs bancs, et en bout de cette table se trouvait la chaise de Bors, en chêne foncé, avec un grand dossier et des accoudoirs également en bois massif. Je les imaginais furtivement, attablés, les enfants disposés sur les bancs, Bors venant son maître des lieux sur son "trône" et Vanora servant tout ce petit monde, faisant des allers/retours avec les gamelles jusqu'au point de feu qui se trouvait un peu plus loin...

**"Faites comme chez vous"** déclara-t-elle poliement avant d'aller préparer ce dont nous aurions besoin pour notre bain.

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, nous étions attaquées de part et d'autres par sa marmaille..._

L'un me tirait d'un côté pendant que sa petite soeur me tournait autour en riant. Un garçonet s'avança vers moi, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, mais le regard amusé et espiègle:

"**Comment tu t'apelles?"**

**"Morrigann, et toi?"** lui répondis-je doucement mais assez fort pour qu'il puisse m'entendre malgré les rires hystériques des autres enfants.

**"Eilin"** me dit-il simplement, avant de courir après l'un de ses frères

Oui, hystérique était le mot. Ils couraient partout, se cognant par ci, par là, faisant s'écrouler les godets que Vanora n'avait pas encore eu le temps de ranger, l'un d'eux n'étaient pas encore vide et fit une belle flaque en tombant. Les petits marchaient dedans et salissaient tout, car le sol était en terre battue, je vous laisse vous imaginer le spectacle. Une pointe de migraine commençait à faire son apparition.

Je pénétrai dans la salle de bain, la première pièce sur la droite, après avoir passé l'entrée. Il y avait deux autres pièces, je suppose que l'une des deux était leur chambre... un peu plus loin, au fond de la pièce principale était dissimulé un petit escalier de fortune menant à un genre de mezanine où dormaient certainement les enfants, la nuit tombée..

Je me déshabillai rapidement et alla me caller dans la bassine qui faisait office de baignoire. Cela faisait un bien fou d'être entourée par l'eau tiède. Ailinn était encore en train de se déshabiller quand Vanora entra à son tour, dans la pièce.

**"Je ne sais pas ce qui leur prend mais ils sont plus excités que d'habitude" **souffla-t-elle, adossée à la porte, une main sur le front, elle avait l'air épuisé.

**"C'est la nouveauté !"** luis répondis-je en me frottant

**"Par tous les dieux ! Mais enfin que t'est il arrivé ?" **questionna Vanora en s'approchant de ma cousine, les yeux écarquillés.

**"Nous nous sommes fait attaqués par des Pictes, je me suis battue et voilà le résultat !"** lui répondit celle-ci.

**"Défais le bandage, et baigne toi, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour te soigner !" **et elle repartit au "front"

**"Décidément ! Je trouve qu'on nous traite mieux ici que chez nous !"** commentais-je, finissant de me laver.

**"Personne ne s'est autant occupé de moi depuis que nous sommes ici... Enfin, pas depuis Grand-mère, en tout cas."** remarqua Ailinn

Vanora revint avec un baume et un nouveau bandage propre. Je sortis de la baignoire, mieux dans ma peau, m'entourrant ce que qui servait de serviette.

Vanora nous prêta des vêtements, trop larges, mais confortables. Une robe de lin bleu pour Ailinn et une robe de coton verte pour moi. Je m'y sentais bien, un peu comme dans une robe de nuit. Je me séchai les cheveux avec cette même serviette.

Je m'adossai contre le mur, chippotant avec mes ongles en essayant d'enlever la poussière et le sang sec qui s'y trouvait encore en dessous. Puis, la tête se mit à me tourner, des papillons noirs virvoletant devant mes yeux. Je me sentai faible, comme soulevée tout en gardant les pieds par-terre. Une grosse lumière m'aveugla.

_Je baladais dans un bois, et vu ma tenue, c'était dans notre époque. Une petite rouquine marchant à peine me tenait par la main, s'émerveillant des insectes qui lui tournaient autours en riant. Elle me lacha et se rapprochait dangereusement d'un point d'eau, je la rattrapais, inquiète et furieuse contre moi-même d'avoir relaché mon attention: "Nolwenn! Non!" Et je serrai ce petit bout d'à peine 3ans dans les bras, alors qu'elle riait, croyant à un jeu..._

Je revins peu à peu à la réalité... perturbée par ma vision mais ne laissant rien parraître.

Pendant ce temps, Ailinn avait fini de se laver et Vanora s'occupait d'elle.

Elle rangea nos armes dans un coin, mit nos linges à tremper et nous invita à l'accompagner à son travail, à la taverne. Sur le trajet, Vanora nous fit visiter le village, je m'émerveillais. Chez nous, il ne restait rien de tout cela, tout avait soit été démoli soit rénové, mais plus rien n'était d'époque...

Elle nous indiqua les écuries, Jols se tenait dans le fond, il rangeait les armes dans l'étable.

**"Jols ?"** l'interpella ma cousine

**"Oui Demoiselle Ailinn ? "**

**"Arthur nous a autorisé à prendre deux chevaux, pourriez vous me montrer ceux qui ont perdu leurs propriétaires, s'il vous plaît ?"**

Jols nous amena aux chevaux que nous pourrions choisir, je lançai un regard à Vanora lui signifiant de patienter quelques minutes, et nous échangèrent un sourire amical.

**"Quel est le nom de celle-ci ?"** demanda ma cousine, caressant la tête d'une superbe jument noire.

**"Epona, son nom est Epona !"**

Je m'approchai d'un magnifique étalon ébène également, afin de le caresser... J'étais sous le charme. Il était magnifique, possédant une longue crinière aussi noire qu'une nuit d'été. Il avait l'air puissant, j'imaginais aisément ce que cela devait donner lorsqu'il était lancé au galop... Je m'y voyais déjà.

**"Et celui-ci ?" **l'interrogeais-je, à mon tour, ne quittant pas la bête du regard, laissant ma main parcourrir son flanc

**"Il se nomme Ombre, dame Morrigann" **

Ombre... Commun comme nom. Mais ça lui allait terriblement bien.

Vanora nous laissa le temps de faire connaissances avec les bêtes. J'avais enfin ma propre monture! Et bien que cela voulait également dire, ne plus voyager collée à Gauvain, j'étais contente. J'allais enfin pouvoir prendre les rennes en main, ne faire qu'un avec mon cheval en galopant à toute allure sur les immenses plaines que nous allions traverser... C'est pensive que je suivis ma cousine, pour aller retrouver Vanora et se rendre à la taverne.

**oOoOo**

Quelques Romains s'y trouvaient déjà, Vanora nous servit des godets de vin aromatisé aux herbes et s'éclipsa discrètement. Il était excellent! J'aurais pu en boire des litres par pure gourmandise... et je ne me fit pas prier pour enchaîner les verres. Mais ce breuvage était traître! Ma cousine et moi étions déjà pompette après quelques verres, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Nous rigolions pour rien, nous échangeant des regards complices. J'avais terriblement chaud mais je m'amusais. C'était bon de rire, après toutes ces épreuves que nous avions traversés.

Des Romains s'incrustèrent, nous draguant allègrement. Ma cousine et moi ne passâmes pas deux minutes sans éclater de rire, tant que mes abdos me faisaient mal.

**"C'est comme ça qu'on drague à Rome ?" **ricanais-je alors qu'un de nos compagnons de beuverie venait de me comparer à un cheval!

**"Comment fait-on chez vous pour courtiser les dames ?" **interrogea le voisin de table de ma cousine.

**"Et bien, disons qu'on ne nous compare pas au flanc d'un cheval, pour commencer !"** Continuais-je, redoublant d'hilarité

**"On ne peut donc pas vous laissez seules sans que vous ne buviez avec les Romains ?"** dit Tristan, accompagné de Gauvain et Galahad. Gauvain arriva, l'air d'une brute épaisse. Il regarda les romains avec une pointe d'amusement, mais reprit son sérieux en leur faisant signer de dégager, d'un geste de la main.

Ceux-ci s'installèrent à la table, et les romains capitulèrent, leur cédant la place. Bors se trouvait plus en arrière et quand les romains passèrent à sa hauteur, il tapa du pied au sol, ce qui leur fit doubler leur vitesse. Je n'en pouvais plus de rire, je riais désormais aux larmes, ne me privant pas de me moquer de ces gars en jupette!

Nous contiuâmes à boire durant un moment, avant que Gauvain se leve, tout sourire. Il "ramassa" un couteau qui jonchait le sol, en le soulevant avec le pied, saisi l'arme au vol et le lança directement sur la cible prévue à cet effet. Evidement, il rata son coup et le couteau vint se planter à ras de la cible, il émit un rire franchement ridicule, surement parce qu'il se sentait un peu bête, Galahad se mit à rire également, Gauvain lui jeta un regard de défi avant de lui tendre les couteaux et de se rassoir. Enivrée, je me plaçais derrière Gauvain, et commença à lui masser doucement les épaules. Le fait de sentir de la chaleur s'évader de lui, me fit frissoner, alors que mon énergie passait à travers mes mains. Cela ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. Tristan débarqua de nulle part, et lança également un couteau, qui vint se planter dans celui que Galahad venait de tirer, et ce, malgré qu'il ne soit pas vraiment concentré.

**"Tristan... Comment fais-tu celà?"** interrogea Gauvain, l'air loin...

**"Je vise le milieu"** indiqua celui-ci, comme si c'était une évidence, en croquant dans une pomme.


	11. Chapter 10 Mauvaise Nouvelle

**"Taisez-vous ! Vanora ... va chanter" **annonça Bors.

Celle-ci protestait, intimidée...

**"Chante" **répétait Galahad, alors que tout le monde insistait malgré les protestations de la jeune femme.

**"Fais moi plaisir, aller chante ! S'il te plait."** lui demanda son homme...

Je regardais la scène d'un air distrait, mais à peine j'entendis le son de sa voix que je me mis à frissonner, je me sentais pousser des ailes... j'étais toujours installée sur les genoux de Gauvain, celui-ci me tenait par les épaules, mais j'étais ailleurs, très loin, complètement hypnotisée par la chanson de Vanora... Je ne réfléchissais plus à rien. J'aurais juste souhaité posséder une télécommande pouvant mettre en pause ce moment, que je puisse le vivre pleinement...

_"Terre de l'ours et terre de l'aigle,_

_Tu nous as porté et bénis,_

_Terre dont l'appel berce nos nuits,_

_Nous rentrerons par delà les montagnes,_

_Nous rentrerons, nous rentrerons..._

_Nous rentrerons par delà les montagnes,_

_Ecoute ce chant séchant nos larmes,_

_Nous rentrerons par delà les montagnes..._

La chanson était vraiment faite pour la situation... Tous rêvaient de rentrer chez eux parmis les leurs... Et c'est ce qu'ils allaient faire très bientôt...

Je fus ramenée à la réalité lorsque Jols interpella Arthur, qui venait d'arriver.

**"Arthur!" **

Gauvain me signifia que je devais me lever, et je suivi Ailinn qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'atroupement qui se formait autour du commandant.

**Arthur! Tu n'es pas encore complètement Romain, n'est ce pas?"** l'interrogea Galahad, l'aperçevant à son tour, tout en se servant un verre de vin supplémentaire

Gauvain me signifia que je devais me lever, et je suivi Ailinn qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'atroupement qui se formait autour du commandant, il avait une sale tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de le faire remarquer à ma cousine, discrètement. Elle ne me rassura pas:

**"C'est pas bon signe !" **

**"Chevaliers! Frères d'armes..."**commença Arthur

**Votre courage a été durement éprouvé... **(Bors acquiessa)** Mais je me tourne vers vous pour une dernière épreuve **(Bors commenta: boire?) **... Rome nous confie une dernière mission, avant de nous offrir la liberté"**

Les chevaliers, qui au départ n'avaient pas comprit, se figèrent. Lancelot lui jeta un regard assassin tandis que Gauvain, Bors et Galahad se mirent à rire nerveusement. La tension était palpable... Arthur continua:

**"Derrière le mur, très loin au nord, se trouve une famille qui a besoin d'être secourue. Ils sont encerclés par les saxons. Nous avons ordre d'assurer leur protection"**

**"Moi je dis que les Romains n'ont qu'à régler ça eux même"** grogna le vieux Bors.

**"Derrière le mur, en territoire picte..." **fit remarquer Gauvain

**"Notre devoir envers Rome, si l'on peut parler de devoir... est soldé. Notre pacte avec Rome est soldé !"** essayait d'articulier Galahad, sur le point de péter un câble...

**"Chaque chevalier ici a risqué sa vie chaque jour... pour toi... Et au lieu de la liberté tu veux encore plus de mort ? Notre mort ! Le sang romain à plus de valeur à tes yeux que le nôtre ?"** attaqua Bors, visant Arthur

**"Bors! Ce sont les ordres !"** se défendit leur chef, avant de continuer:

**"Nous partirons à l'aube. A notre retour votre liberté vous sera offerte sur le champ. Une liberté que nous accepterons avec honneur !"**

**"Mais je suis libre moi! Libre de choisir mon destin !" **s'énerva Bors

**"Ouais ouais , faut bien mourir un jour ... Si t'as peur de mourir face à un Saxon... Reste chez toi !"** siffla Tristan, continuant de manger sa pomme, l'air de rien...

**"Si tu es aussi pressé de mourir tu peux mourir maintenant !"** explosa Galahad

Lancelot tenta de calmer Galahad, qui s'énervait de plus belle:

**"Ca suffit, ça suffit!"**

**"Je veux vivre, des projets m'attendent !" **continua-t-il en repoussant Lancelot d'un geste brusque.

**"Les Romains n'ont pas tenu parole"** gronda Dagonet

**"Nous avons la parole d'Arthur ... c'est suffisant ... Je vais me préparer !" **décida-t-il, avant d'ajouter:

**"Bors ? Tu viens ?"**

**"Bien sûr que je viens ! Je ne peux pas te laisser partir tout seul, tu serais tué !"** répliqua-t-il avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Arthur:

**"Je dis seulement ce que tout le monde pense !"**

Arthur s'adressa à Gauvain, qui finissait cul-sec son godet:

**"Et toi, Gauvain?"**

L'intéressé soupira... avant de hocher la tête en ajoutant:

**"Je suis avec toi... Galahad aussi."**

Ce dernier se retourna stupéfait vers Gauvain, qui s'éloigna un peu tandis que le jeune chevalier versait le restant de sa cruche aux pieds d'Arthur, sur le point d'exploser. Il passa devant Gauvain d'un pas décidé, et celui-ci le suivit.  
>D'instinct, je leur emboîtais le pas.<p>

Gauvain appela son ami:

"**Galahad? Galahad! Attends!"**

Il se retourna brutalement, bousculant Gauvain, de rage:

**"Mais qu'est ce qui te dit que je veux retourner manquer de me faire tuer!"**

Avant que cela tourne mal, je m'interposais, et m'adressant à Galahad de ma plus douce voix:

**"Ce n'est pas en t'énervant que les choses changeront... Va te reposer, tu auras besoin du maximum de tes forces demain matin..."**

Il ricanait, me jetant un regard énervé, avant de tourner les talons et continuer sa route. En m'interposant, j'avais placé ma main droite contre le torse de Gauvain alors que l'autre était encore tendue vers là où se trouvait Galahad avant de partir.

Gauvain rejeta ma main, et je me tournai vers lui. Il avait une mine affreuse, il avait l'air démoli. Il laissa tomber les bras le long de son corps, et baissa la tête. Prise d'une soudaine assurance, je me rapprochai de lui, et passai mes bras autours de sa taille, mais il ne bougea pas. 

**"Gauvain? Regarde moi s'il te plaît..."**

Il releva la tête vers moi, le regard aussi triste que vide, me saisit les bras afin que je le lache et parti dans la direction de sa chambre.

Une tristesse immense m'envahit alors que je le regardait partir... Il allait mal. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans un tel état, je n'avais pas la force d'aller me coucher comme si de rien n'était. Je ne sais pas ce qu'avait décidé Ailinn, je l'avais perdu de vue depuis un petit moment, mais il n'était pas question que je laisse ces hommes retourner à la mort sans les accompagner. Je me fichais éperdument du danger. Au moins, grâce à cette expérience atypique, j'étais beaucoup moins peureuse et plus sure de moi...

Je retrouvai Arthur, dans ses appartements

**"Sir Arthur..."**

**"Oui, Morrigann?"**

**"Je parle en mon nom, même si je me doute qu'Ailinn me suivra, je ne peux le certifier. Je refuse catégoriquement que vous nous laissiez ici. Nous vous avons déjà prouvé notre valeur au combat... Laissez nous vous accompagner!"**

**"Je dois avouer que vous vous êtes montrées forts courageuses. Et deux guerrières de plus ne nous serait pas inutile... Mais je ne tiens pas à vous mettre en danger."**

**"Arthur, de gré ou de force, je vous accompagnerai. Ma déçision est prise."** lui dis-je comme si j'étais une petite fille bourgeoise et capricieuse. Je tournai les talons et sorti de la pièce.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigea vers celle du Chevalier qui me faisait rêver malgré moi. Il était assit sur sa couchette et je l'y rejoignit. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire... C'est lui qui commença, après quelques minutes de silence:

"**Les romains ont débarqué dans mon village alors que je n'avais pas encore 10ans... A cause d'un pacte entre les romains et mon peuple, nous devions être emmenés afin d'être entrainés à combattre, moi et les autres enfants... Tous les mâles avaient droit au même sort: devenir chevalier pour Rome. Je me souviens avoir essayé de masquer ma peur face à ma mère qui s'inquiétait de mon devenir... elle m'a regardé partir impuissante... sachant que je partais pour longtemps, sans même savoir si je reviendrais un jour parmis les miens"**

Son récit me toucha en plein coeur, les larmes me montaient aux yeux... Non, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait vécu, mais j'étais émue et triste à la fois... Je passai mon bras autours de ses épaules et l'attira vers moi. Il passa son bras autours de ma taille et vient enfouir son visage contre moi, comme pour cacher une émotion certaine... Il ne savait pas que j'étais ampathe, mais je ressentis ses émotions de plein fouet lorsque le contact physique s'établit. Il était profondément triste, même quinze ans après... Je me mit à chipotter dans ses cheveux tout en baissant la tête vers lui.

**"J'en ai marre de toujours aller au combat. Je vais finir par me faire tuer, pour une cause qui n'est même pas la mienne! J'en ai assez. Je me suis cru libre en arrivant ici, j'ai été trompé!"**

Il releva la tête et nous nous trouvâmes nez à nez. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient... Cet amas de muscle, ce grand guerrier, osait se montrer sous son vrai jour devant moi. Un homme comme les autres, dotés de sentiments et d'émotions... Je céda à la tentation et m'approchait encore un peu plus de ses lèvres, ne quittant pas ses yeux du regard... Il me fascinait...

Il se releva légèrement et captura mes lèvres brusquement. Mais le baiser qui s'en suivit n'avait rien de brusque, il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux, tant que je dus y mettre un peu du mien pour qu'il devienne plus ma langue à la recherche de la sienne, je fini par la trouver, pour donner naissance à un ballet infernal, son étreinte se resserant autours de moi, se faisant de plus en plus pressante. Je tressailli, je voulais me laisser aller, lui apartenir, au moins ce soir...

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il se redressa encore un peu plus, ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant de m'embrasser. Je m'étendit sous la pression qu'il exercait sur moi, jusqu'à ce que mon dos soit totalement à plat sur la paillasse. Pour ne pas nous retrouver dans une position inconfortable, et instictivement, il s'était glissé entre mes cuisses, couché sur moi, se tenant sur les avant-bras. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et les lui agrippait, en proie à un désir incontrôlable.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, et releva la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Les étoiles avaient disparus de son regard de la couleur du ciel, et il me sourit, simplement. J'en voulais encore et toujours plus, mais je tentai de rester impassible face à ce manque... Il se releva, m'aidant à me redresser...

**"Nous devons nous mettre en route très tôt demain matin, nous ferions mieux de nous reposer, nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend"**

J'acquiessait d'un hochement de tête, avant d'ajouter, hésitante:

**"Me laisserais-tu quand même passer la nuit avec toi?"**

Il me sourit, une fois de plus, avant de s'installer sur la couche. Je me plaçai à sa droite, faisant passer mon bras au-dessus de lui pour placer ma main sur son côté, la tête calée contre son torse. Et je me laissai sombrer, écoutant sa respiration qui ralentissait, il s'endormait déjà...

_J'étais dans notre appartement, à Ailinn et à moi, à notre époque. Une main sur le ventre, je sanglotais doucement, assise sur le bord de mon lit, l'autre main cachant une moitié de mon visage. J'avais mal, mais pas physiquement... La même douleur que lorsqu'on a le coeur brisé..._

Je fus prise d'un spasme et me réveillai brusquement. Gauvain ronflait doucement, mais je ne pris pas le temps de m'attendrir, m'échappant de ma douce prison que formaient ses bras autour de moi, je sorti à pas de loups, bien décidée à rentrer discrètement chez Vanora, en espérant ne croiser personne ni me faire repérer si tard dans la nuit. Je voulais retrouver Ailinn et oublier cette vision...

La nuit était encore bien noire, et les étoiles semblaient être des petites lampes perchées très haut dans le ciel... Ici il n'y avait rien pour gâcher un si beau spectacle. Je marchais la tête vers le haut en direction de chez Vanora, émerveillée comme si je regardais des feux d'artifices...

Je ne me fit pas prendre en rentrant chez elle, et filai directement dans ce qui nous servait de chambre à Ailinn et à moi... D'ailleurs, elle aussi avait découché! Mais elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Je ne m'inquiettai pas pour elle, et m'étallai de tout mon long sur ma couchette, déterminée à finir ma nuit sans refaire de rêve éprouvant.


	12. None : Note aux lecteurslectrices

**Nous voilà donc déjà au dixième chapitre de ma version!**

J'espère que cela vous plaît!

Pour l'instant, je n'ai eu qu'un commentaire:

merci à **The Lily and the Hawk **pour son intérêt ! :)

_Je dois avouer que parfois c'est un peu galère, et avec Ailinn on se prend parfois la tête pour que mon histoire reste cohérente par rapport à la sienne! Mais puisque l'on se voit souvent, c'est assez gérable :) Merci pour ton commentaire! En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant! N'hésite pas à commenter, ça motive :D_

**Bisous Bisous, chèr(e)s lectrices et lecteurs! **

**La suite bientôt...**


End file.
